The Long Road
by Simallyher
Summary: House's Niece has come to PPTH. House has no idea why, but Wilson does...WilsonOC Houron CHAPTER 13 UP!
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey, this is my first House fic, so please don't flame me!  
The fic is mainly the relationship between Willson and Cecilia, but there is alot of House and Cameron too...I couldn't get it to just be Wilson and any...**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of House, but his Niece is mine, no offence to anyone who has already done a House Niece fic, my intentions were not to offend.

She sat there watching as three unknown figures walked casually into the room next door, one glanced into the room, but she just stared at the door that was beginning to open. "What the hell are you doing here, AND in my chair may I add?" the gruff voice of a certain Dr Gregory House startled the individuals in the other room, but not the figure in his chair.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I would check out your office" she replied

"Really, well I'm gonna give you five seconds to…" she cut him off

"Move? Or what, you'll beat me with your cane? You couldn't hurt a fly let alone your own niece!" She laughed rising from his chair, "Besides, I have business elsewhere"

"Well, say hello to Jimmy for me, because unless you suddenly started liking Cuddy, I doubt you know anyone else" House actually laughed when she poke her tongue out, "So mature Cecilia!"

"Oh gross, only Nan calls me that! Besides, minus the tongue, I'm way more mature than you!" she replied before reaching for the door.

"Well, aren't you the old ripe age of 18!" House retorted

"For your information, I had my 26h birthday last month!" She snapped before leaving his office.

House looked over at the conference room and saw three heads suddenly shoot back to what they were doing before they saw Cecilia, which unfortunately for them was nothing. He couldn't help but laugh at his three fellowships; Cameron had gotten up to brew a batch of coffee, while Foreman and Chase had decided to discuss the difference of AFL to Gridiron, when House entered the room.

"So, you all just saw someone whom you have never met and hopefully will never meet again; any new cases?" House asked before accepting the cup Cameron offered him

"Nope, which means we give you about 4 minutes before Cuddy walks in and demands you in the Clinic" Foreman muttered

"Damn, the woman never gives me any time! Decisions, should I hide in the Clinic today? Or find somewhere else?" he asked his 'ducklings'.

"You were in the clinic yesterday, 2minutes" Foreman replied

"OB/GYN room, you haven't been there in awhile" Cameron muttered

"See! You're more than just a great face and a fine ass!" House replied before limping as fast as he could towards the elevators. If he reached them before Cuddy did he might just make it!

"Fifty bucks says, she catches him in the lift" Foreman offered

"You're on!" Chase shook Foreman's hands

"Hundred your both wrong and she finds him around 12ish" Cameron smiled before walking out.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

'Knock Knock'

"Come in" Dr Wilson called from his desk, looking up he nearly gasped, she had grown up since he last saw her, "Hey Cess, what can I do for you today?"

Cecilia smiled before taking a seat, "They say you're the best Oncologist in the country" was all she said, before the bomb hit Wilson.

"You mean, no, no, they're wrong, let me take a look, it could be nothing and they're worrying you for nothing" Wilson replied

"Come on Jimmy, your not that stupid, I've been to three other doctors, they can't all be wrong" Cess replied softly

"Ok then, so if they have diagnosed you, why have you come to me?" Wilson replied, still in shock

"I wanted you to perform the operation, it's DCIS, I need a Mastectomy" Cess replied once again softly, she couldn't look at him.

"Wow, uh, are you sure? I mean Dr Andrews where you live is quite a good surgeon, he can remove the tissue without actually needing to remove the whole breast" Wilson explained

"I know, that's what he said, before he recommended you" Cess finally looked at him, "Please James, I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure you could do it. Your one of two men I completely trust with a scalpel, and since I want this kept from Uncle Greg I need you to do it" Cess begged

"If you wanted Greg to be out of the loop with it, why didn't you just get Dr Andrews to perform the operation, I'm honored that you've chosen me, but it would've been smarted to get him to do it, then neither of us would have known" Wilson surmised

"True, but then all I would have is mum and we aren't getting along at the moment, I can rent my own place here, you wouldn't have to put me up or anything; I know how Julie hates that!" Cess laughed

"Finally, a comment about my soon to be ex wife! I knew you couldn't resist; ok, I'll do it, but you need to promise me, you will stay in town for your operation and long enough for follow ups within the 6 months post-surgery; oh and you have to see the hospital psych! No buts or pouting lips!" Wilson laughed

"Why a shrink? I mean the first two are achievable, but I barely have enough money for living here and the surgery" Cess explained

"The "shrink" comes free of charge, for any post surgery cancer patients, I have it as part of the 'package'" Wilson replied, "Besides, there is nothing wrong with you getting a job!"

"A job! Really Jimmy, me and jobs, don't mix!" Cess mocked, "Your getting divorced?"

"Nice to see where the priorities lay, yes it's finalized at 6pm tonight, oddly enough; it was her cheating on me that ended it!" Wilson and Cess laughed

"Well I better go, I'm looking at the nice apartment not to far from the hospital, when do I need to see you again Dr Wilson?" Cess replied unsuccessfully mature before fits of laughter could be heard from within the office.

"How about tomorrow? I can schedule the surgery from the middle of next week" Wilson instructed

"Ok cool, see you next week then" Cess smiled before both rose; Wilson walked her to his office door where she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you Jimmy" she gave him another smile before leaving.

Wilson watched the young women walk down the corridors of PPTH before closing his door, "Your in so much trouble Dr Wilson"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cecilia didn't get far before another familiar person stopped her, "Cess is that you?" Stacey Warner asked from the entrance of Dr Lisa Cuddy's office door

"I'm sorry, only family and friends call me Cess, you are?" Cess replied coolly

"Come on Cess, we were friends before" Stacey smiled

"Before what? Before you screwed my uncle over and stomped on his heart?" Cess began

"Now Cecilia come on, there were two people in the problem" Stacey began

"Yea you and her! He would have been fine, HE knew what he was diagnosing, at least SHE had the decency to give him a job and try to bring back friendship! You just left him in a hospital bed CRIPPLED!" Cess began screaming, "So NO Mrs Warner, we are not and never were FRIENDS!"

"HEY!" House's voice sounded behind Cess, "As much as the Clinic patients and staff are enjoying your little cat fight, I must agree so am I; you both need to find a place where we can add mud or even jelly"

"Oh there you go again Greg, being the mature median!" Stacey sighed

"Don't start with me Stacey, I'm on her side" House replied

Lisa Cuddy opened her door when she heard not only Stacey's voice, but another persons and then House's voice, "Any one want to fill me in on why there are raised voices in the middle…Cecilia?" Cuddy stopped dead, she remembered their last confrontation

"How ya going Lisa?" Cess replied, "Nice hospital, shame about the staff" Cess smiled sweetly, before turning to her uncle, "Next time, don't speak unless it's to help, what were you thinking? Mud is too messy and besides I'm diabetic to Jelly is out of the question, unless of course you don't mind diet!" She then turned to Stacey, "If you're here because your husband's become too limp for you, don't even think of screwing my uncle again, that goes for you too Uncle Greg, also, Stacey this is far from over between us" Cess then proceed to walk out the front door of the hospital.

"Well Greg you cease to amaze me, your little niece now?" Stacey asked before walking away

"Of course, you remember what happened with Cuddy!" House yelled at her retreating back

"How long has Cecilia been here?" Cuddy asked

"Don't know, she was in my office this morning, said something about being in the neighborhood, then left" House replied for the first time without a sarcastic remark or sexist reply

"Ok, well Clinic now" Cuddy snapped before entering her office again

"What! No fair!" House whined to her door

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Foreman and Chase were waiting for Cameron to sit at their lunch table before they began the conversation, "Ok, so what is the topic of today?" Cameron asked

"House niece" Chase supplied, "We're wondering if she actually is his niece, or if he paid her to be his niece, to throw us off"

"She's his niece" Cameron replied

"How do you know for sure?" Foreman asked

"Clinic duty this morning provided enough evidence, her and Stacey had a full on fight in the middle to the lobby, House broke it up before Cuddy came out and she recognized her. House also yelled something about remembering what she did to Cuddy, so she must know about the infarction" Cameron replied

"You witnessed a chick fight!" Chase asked incredulously, "Man do you know when to pick Clinic times!"

"So she knows House, doesn't make her his niece" Foreman replied

"Trust me, she's his niece" Wilson's voice confirmed

"Dr Wilson, join us" Cameron smiled, the two other doctors motioned as well, "Tell us more"

"She's 26 years old, lives with her mum after her dad died 12 years ago, uh, they live in New Jersey too, upper New Jersey, around Paterson way. Greg was very close to her; he went and saw her whenever he could. After Stacey and the infarction he stopped seeing her, actually he hasn't seen her since she was 18. It was just after her birthday that the infarction took place, she kinda of liked Stacey, but after the infarction; Man she went haywire, she lashed out at Cuddy after Stacey left. I swear to this day that if Stacey hadn't left as fast as she did, she would've been next on her list and well it seems that today was Stacey's turn" Wilson finished his walk down memory lane and faced three stunned doctors.

"So your trying to tell us, that House wasn't always a bastard?" Foreman asked still stunned

"No I'm telling you there was more to him, than just being a bastard. He was always a bastard, his father is one, House always had to achieve the unachievable and somehow he always reached it. It was never enough some would say to satisfy Mr. House, even though House graduation top of our class and with honors" Wilson concluded, "Now, no more otherwise I'm a dead doctor!"

The table erupted into laughter at this, subsiding when Wilson's pager went off, looking at it he swore, "Shit, I uh, I got to run emergency, see you all tonight at 7 for drinks at my place still right? Celebrating my divorce?" Wilson was given nods and murmurs of approval before he literally ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Chase asked, before the three continued their discussion with their new found evidence, their lunch forgotten.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

Muahsio,  
**  
fyre-anjel**


	2. Emergency, Divorce and Confessions

**A/N: This was done inbetween seasons, being Australian we havne't got the new season yet. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of House, it's cast or crew!**

"Cess, come on Cess wake up" Wilson quietly shook the girl

"Hmmm...Jimmy?" the weakness of her voice startled Wilson

"Yea, Cess I need you lay still, this nurse is just going to inject you with some insulin, you've obviously forgotten to take it. After she's finished I want you to just lay there and relax OK? I'll get a nurse to bring you some food in a minute" Wilson explain

"OK Jimmy, just please don't tell Uncle..." she was cut off

"Wilson where is she?" House ordered

"Greg would you please calm down, she forgot to take her insulin, it's ok, she's resting please Greg dont!" Wilson tried to stop House from entering her room, but somehow he made it past the younger doctor and into her room.

"Damn it Cessy, can't you stay out of trouble?" Greg melted at the sight of her pale white face, such a contrast to her brightly colored clothes.

"Uncle Greg, please don't be mad, I just forgot, it's a simple thing to do!" Cess began to sit up

"Cess please, I told you to relax, House you're not actually helping her" Wilson snapped

"Hold it Jimmy, I'll be quiet if you let me sit here please" House begged, something he hadn't done in years

"Fine, but be quiet House, it's enough that she forgot and needed a hyper, she doesn't need a lecture from you too. I'm going to get you some food, hopefully decent enough to eat" Wilson left the two before heading towards the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry, it must have just slipped my mind, I remember getting up, dressed the usual and then I remember getting on the bus and getting off here, I don't remember taking my insulin" Cess quietly explained

"It's OK, you just scared me, I got beeped saying you were in emergency and I just got upset and angry, which is something mind you! I don't get upset very often, just rest OK, Wilson will be back soon with food and I'll let you rest. Do you have somewhere to stay?" House asked

"Yea actually I had just finished signing the lease application when I collapsed, I'm renting a place in town for a few months, thinking of getting a job and stuff. Mum and I are at each other so much that I just need a break, that's why I'm here" she smiled

"Well get Wilson to beep me when your ready to be released, I'll drive you home" House offered

"Actually House, I was thinking of bringing her round my place, drinks 7 tonight remember, the ending of my third marriage is in two hours" Wilson entered the room with a tray of salad, diet jelly and a diet coke.

"Well in that case, Wilson can take you because I have to sneak out early to buy some booze for tonight. You'll be alright with Wilson right?" House asked standing up and popping two vicoden

"Yea, I doubt he'll lead me astray, but I'll promise you now, no kissing, touchy or sex Uncle Greg, we'll wait until you're all there!" Cess laughed, her mood picking up a bit

"Good, I wouldn't want to miss it!" House laughed before walking out.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"Congratulations Dr. Wilson, it's finalized" the Lawyer shook Wilson's hand as his now ex-wife walked out of the room, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I feel like I should've given her more, but I doubt it would've helped right?" Wilson asked his lawyer

"James, nothing you gave her would have helped, you both signed the Pre-nuptials, she broke the first condition, the one she put on there because of you…it's just interesting that she was the one that was caught out this time and not you" his lawyer smiled, "Go celebrate James, for once you were clean"

"Yep, that makes me feel better" Wilson's sarcastic reply sounded cold even to him, "Come on Cess, we've got to get dinner and that before we go home"

"Cess? How do I know that name?" the lawyer asked

"House's niece, nice to meet you" Cess out stretched her hand, the lawyer took it and shook.

"Wow, you look nothing like him" Cess laughed, "Nope I look like mum!"

"Thankfully, now we better be going" Wilson began to walk out the door, "Before he asks you on a date"

"Ha ha Jimmy, you know I only have eyes for you!" Cess smiled sweetly

"Damn, her mother's looks, her uncles humor! Go on enjoy being single" his lawyer smiled again as the two walked out of his office, "Doubt you'll stay that way though, not with her around"

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"See you tonight Cam?" Foreman asked

"Yep, I just got a few things to finish up and I'll be home getting ready" Cameron smiled as Foreman walked out of the conference room.

House's music could be heard through the thin glass windows of his office, he was nowhere to be seen but his music was blaring and causing Cameron to loose concentration. "Come off it House, some of us have to work!" Cameron muttered to herself, she hadn't heard the Conference room door quietly open

"Didn't realize you had work after 5pm, it's nearly a quarter past 6, why are you still here?" House asked

"Shit House, don't sneak up on people! Some of us actually need to fill out reports, unlike some" Cameron countered

"Ah but see, this is why you're here, to make sure I have no reports to fill out" House smiled smugly

"Argh, just go if you're not going to be any help and turn down the music please!" Cameron cried exhausted

"Go home, you're no good to us tired" House spoke suddenly serious

"Can't, got Wilson's congrats party at7, damn it, I won't make it" Cameron sighed looking at her watch

"Here's an idea, finish these tomorrow, go home, go to Wilson's I don't care, just get out of my office space!" House replied grabbing her files and walking back into his office.

Cameron slowly got up for her desk, stretching her tired limbs before packing up her equipment and giving House a grateful smile. _'He does have a heart! Damn, I've got half an hour to get ready…may as well just go as I am, change my top maybe…'_ Cameron kept deciding what to wear as she slowly left the conference room.

_'I didn't even realize she was that tired, or that down…Mmm…I've got to get some booze for Wilson's Shindig tonight, please don't let Stacey be there, Wilson will know better than that! Cess will kill her if she turns up!' _House laughed to himself as he locked Cameron's files up in his desk draw and made his own exit, making a mental note of all the alcohol he would need.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Wilson and Cess laughed their way home, after grabbing some Chinese and drinks. "Listen, seriously I can't believe you told Uncle Greg that!" Cess laughed, "I know! I mean he actually thought it was Cuddy, but it was all me!" Wilson burst, tears streaming down their cheeks from excessive laughter; Wilson continued to tell Cess about when Cuddy made a deal with House to get off his meds for a week. It wasn't until they arrived at Wilson's place did they stop; standing on his doorstep was Stacey. Wilson turned off the engine before turning to Cess, "Let me handle this OK?" Cess nodded, holding her tongue.

"Stacey! What are you doing here?" Wilson smiled

"I heard you were getting divorced and thought maybe you'd like to come out for drinks to celebrate" Stacey greeted Wilson

"Ah well, Cess and I just grabbed some dinner, I'm expecting House and the team around in about half an hour, so that's going to have to be a no Stacey" Wilson apologized

"Oh well, ok then" Stacey smiled weakly, trying desperately for Wilson to crumble and invite her too

"I would invite you, but since I heard about you and Cess not getting off to a good start, I really can't" Wilson answered her unvoiced question

"Good point, well congratulations, I actually liked that wife!" Stacey smiled before giving Wilson a quick hug and heading back to her car.

Cess got out of Wilson's and headed to him, "What was that about?"

Standing on the doorstep watching Stacey drive away Wilson replied, "Not sure, well that's done, did you grab the food?" Wilson faced Cess, she nodded smiling, he placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her inside.

"You know, she could've stayed, I could've just left you know" Cess sighed sitting on the couch; she started pulling out the different containers, trying to find hers; while Wilson went to get chopsticks.

Returning, Wilson sat at the other end o the couch facing Cess, "No, I want you to stay, Stacey and I can catch up whenever, and you're only here for a few months!" Wilson smiled.

Something stirred within Cess, _'Damn, I thought I was over this!'_ "Yea but at least she's here for a different reason and not needing your help" Cess's smile faded

"Hey! No, we were having fun, please don't dwell on next week, everything will alright, I promise" Wilson's innocent boy smiled melted Cess

"Fine, so tell me about Uncle Greg's team" Cess smiled stomping all over the feelings that were rising within her.

"Well, that's a tricky subject! Chase was hired first, his Australian, but Greg and him don't see eye to eye right now, Chase squealed on him to Voglar so he wouldn't loose his job; Cameron was hired second but she's kind of a touchy subject with Greg. They went on a date, well two if you count the Monster Trucks, but no one counts that. She actually blackmailed him into a date because he wanted her to come back to work for him. See she quit instead of having Greg fire someone, he said she did it to protect herself. See she has this thing for him and we all know he feels the same, he's just being impossible like usual!" At this Cess burst out laughing, "What?"

"Uncle Greg has a crush!" Cess couldn't stop laughing, a few moments later Wilson joined in, "OK do you want to hear the rest or not!" she nodded keeping in the laughter

"So since Stacey has come back, she's given up. Greg is obviously not over Stacey and Cameron doesn't want anymore pain I supposed, but I reckon they are both lying pretty damn well to themselves. Next is Foreman, he was hired because of his Juvenile record, not because he was black, or so Greg says! So all up, he has two guys and a girl on his team, they are pretty good when they work together, but having Stacey around has thrown them a curve ball, Greg's becoming more irritable" Wilson finished

"Well isn't he always irritable anyway?" Cess asked taking a mouthful of noodles, before making a face and swallowing quickly, "Oh crap, these are you're noodles!" Cess made a face and replaced the box on the table, only closer to Wilson before grabbing a new box.

"Do that again, it was funny and adorable!" Wilson said before he could stop himself, "Yes, well he is always irritable but poor Cameron has been feeling the brunt of his irritability, not Chase" Wilson covered up the awkward silence

"I think we should do something tonight to make the face their feelings" Cess muttered, "You know like get them so drunk then start playing truth or dare? Or that other game where you take a shot if you've done it or not if you haven't?" Cess smiled devilishly

"You may be right, we should play truth or dare, with alcohol. If they choose dare it's more alcohol until start getting drunk then we can get them to do truth" Wilson was getting excited, how a child's game could turn the tables on two of his closest friends, "Oh, just so you know, Cuddy is coming"

"That's fine, we've had our piece, everything is OK between us now" Cess finished off the last of the box she was holding before looking at the clock, "We better clean up, they will be arriving any minute" Wilson jumped, "Is it 7 already?" the door bell went off, "Yep"

******MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Foreman and Chase stood outside Wilson's house at exactly 7pm, they could hear voices inside "You don't think Wilson's found a new girl this fast do you?" Chase asked

"No, but I think he could if he really wanted too" Foreman replied, before a voice sounded from inside.

"The door's open, come in!" it was a female's voice

The two entered the house just in time to see a female shoot up the stairs and to see Wilson taking out what seemed to be Chinese take out boxes. "Hey we're not interrupting something are we?" Foreman laughed

"What? Oh, no, no it's just Cess, she's gone to get changed" Wilson replied as if everyone knew who Cess was.

"Who is Cess, the new girlfriend?" Chase laughed

"He wishes" House's voice came from behind the two, "Cess are you dressed yet I want my hug!" House whimpered up the stairs

"Ask Wilson for one, I'm sure he's willing!" the female voice came from above

"Funny!" Wilson called; "House would you help me, I actually don't want you breaking anything this time, it's all my stuff" Wilson called from the kitchen

"Why not get one of the two buff ones to do it? I brought the booze!" House sulked

"House just grab the breakables and bring them in!" Wilson snapped

"Yes mum, what have you been taking lessons from Cuddy on how to whip people into doing your bidding?" House cracked while grabbing a few ornaments and such and taking them into the kitchen.

While House and Wilson were busy emptying the lounge of all the breakables, Cess came down the stairs in a pair of denim Capri's, a pink fitting singlet and a white v-neck tee. Her hair was freshly brushed and in a ponytail, she smiled at the two strange men standing at the door, "Hey" she smiled

"Hi, I'm Eric Foreman, and this is Robert Chase" Foreman introduced them

"I figured, your black and his too pale to be American, no offence to either, I'm Cecilia, but please call me Cess" she smiled once again

"Are you two going to stand there all day or will you eventually let people in?" Cuddy asked sarcastically from the doorway

"Sorry Dr. Cuddy" Chase moved out of the way

"Cuddy! I was told you were coming" Cess squeaked, "Hey Cess, things OK with us know?" Cuddy looked apprehensive

"Of course they are" Cess smiled giving the doctor a hug, "I'm actually glad they are, now I wont have to put up with Uncle Greg's bad humor all night!" Cess laughed

"I heard that!" House came limping into the lounge, "Booze is on me unless you brought some, and then it's on you too" House declared sitting on the couch and pulling carious spirits out of paper bags; next to the table was a slab of beer and numerous bottles of soft drink, "I thought it would be smart to bring some of everything, only I forgot the wine, Cuddy you brought some right?"

Everyone settled into various spots around the table, "Where's Cameron?" Wilson asked, "House you didn't leave her at the hospital filling out your reports again did you?

"No, actually I told her to leave about 45mins ago, took the paperwork off her and locked it up so she would leave!" House protested, "She should have been here by now"

Everyone looked at the door when the knocking started, "I'll get it" Cess replied, walking towards the door, she smiled when she saw it was a female behind it, "You must be the missing Cameron"

"Yes, sorry I'm late, traffic on the freeway! You must be Cess, I saw you earlier" Cameron smiled stepping into the house, "Well, we're in the lounge, Uncle Greg brought a lot of alcohol!"

"Figures!" Cameron smiled following Cess to the lounge

"Here she is!" Cess proclaimed as they entered the lounge, "I like her Uncle Greg, what's your problem" she whispered in his ear

"Shut up, and drink" House glared at her, she smiled back innocently.

Cess and Wilson had absentmindedly sat next to each other on the other couch facing House, Cameron sat next to Cess and Foreman and Chase sat on the floor while Cuddy sat at the opposite end of the couch House was on. It was about two hours later, when they were al nearly drunk that Cuddy decided they should play 'I've never'. Everyone was given a shot glass of some spirit and Cuddy began.

"I've never gotten arrested" Foreman, House, Chase, and Cess took a shot, "Foreman shot first, his turn!"

"I've never been on a date with my boss!" he smiled at Cameron who along with House took a shot, "Cameron?"

"I've never gotten a tattoo!" House, Cuddy and Foreman took a shot, to their surprise so did Cess, "Hey! Where's yours?" House slurred

Cess stood up, undid her pants a bit and showed them all the tattoo she had of a black rose with a single drop of red dripping off the petals; Wilson found it hard to take his eyes away from it. "I'm giving that one to Cess, she has the coolest tat!" House spoke, the rest agreed

"I've never…um…oh yea, I've never lied about liking someone!" Cess smiled sweetly at her uncle. House took a shot and smiled back at Cess, "And who are you lying about?"

"Oh you're sly aren't you?" House snarled, "You know! Wilson told you didn't he?"

"Just answer the question already House!" Foreman laughed

"Fine! Cameron" House whispered

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over here?" Wilson smiled broadly

"Cameron!" House yelled, "Did you hear that!"

Cameron blushed, while everyone else burst into fits of laughter, "I'm sorry Uncle Greg! I couldn't resist!" Cess giggled falling into Wilson's side, he placed his arm around her as they all kept laughing, and even Cameron found it funny eventually. That brought the closing of the "I've never' drinking game…House had pay back in mind, he was watching when Wilson's arm snaked around Cess's shoulders. Their payback would lead to awakenings of possibly more unspoken feelings.

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

Muashio,

fyre-anjel


	3. Problems, Outbreaks and Recoveries

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, they aren't long, but they're long enough to entertain. Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm very gracious for them. I'll keep writing this until I like the ending, so there's more where this came form if you like it enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I wish I did...**

"OK, so we've finally gotten House to admit his feelings for Cameron!" Cuddy tried sounding sober, "Next game?"

"You can't be serious!" Foreman exclaimed, "You want to play another drinking game?"

"No! I'm not that stupid, let's play…um…truth of dare!" Cuddy slurred

"Don't you mean truth OR dare?" Cameron asked, "I'm in!"

House watched as Cameron's feature's brightened, pay back had just landed in his lap, and he wasn't going to let it disappear! "House?" Cuddy asked, "You in or out?"

"What? Oh yea, I'm game, if Wilson is" House smiled devilishly at Wilson

"Are you kidding! Of course I'm in!" Wilson took the dare, his arm was still around Cess, neither had actually noticed it, but House had! Oh had he noticed!

"OK, I thought it up, I get to start!" Cuddy smiled, "Chase, truth or dare?"

Chase sat in thought for a few seconds before he decided, "Dare"

Cuddy sniggered, "I dare you to take off your top, hang it out the back of your pants and hop around the room like a kangaroo!" Everyone erupted in laughter, Chase went a deep shade of red; but still he got up, took off his top, tucked it in his pants and began hopping around the room like a kangaroo. This action left the rest of the room gasping for oxygen, in which the action removed Wilson's arm from around Cess's shoulder.

"OK that makes it my turn, House truth or dare?" Chase asked

"Easy dare" House smiled

"I dare you to seal your confession with a kiss; I dare you to kiss Cameron!" Chase said as seriously as possible, which caused the rest to fall back into fits of laughter.

House however got up from his position on the couch, limped around it and stood right in front of Cameron, before bending slightly and giving her a soft gentle kiss and limping back to his seat. His actions left the once loud room in deafly silence, with each person's mouth hanging open.

"My turn" House stared at Wilson before gazing at Cess, "Cess, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth" Cess sounded confident enough.

"Oooo…perfect, do you or do you not have a secret crush on Wilson?" House smiled as all the color drained from Cess's face.

Everybody turned to face Cess when they saw House's victorious face; she looked so pale, "Are you OK Cess?" Wilson asked, looking worried

"Yea I'm fine" her voice came out barely above a whisper, "Yes, I do OK?" she fixed her stare on the carpet in front of her as House spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that?" He looked victorious

"Yes! Alright are you happy Uncle Greg?" Cess burst, going red, then pale again as a tear escaped.

House's victorious face faded when he saw the tear escape, "Oh shit, Cess please don't cry"

At the last statement, Wilson's head suddenly turned to face Cess, "Hey, why are you crying?" He pulled her into a hug, "It's OK, it doesn't change anything between us Cess" Wilson whispered the last part only loud enough for her to hear, "Besides now it's your turn"

Cess smiled weakly at him before grabbing another beer, "OK, who hasn't had a go at anything tonight? Ah…Jimmy! Truth or dare?" Cess smiled wickedly at him

"I would choose dare, but I'm unsure what you could do to me! So, truth!" Wilson declared

"Have you ever actually cheated on a wife to date?" Cess asked, everybody watched as Wilson made up his mind.

"Define cheat and I'll answer" Wilson replied

"Have you had any sexual relations with other women while you have been married?" Cess repeated more detailed

"No, never, no matter what House here thinks, I've never had sexual relations with anyone other than my wife" Wilson answered, "Foreman, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Foreman replied

"I dare you to kiss Cuddy and say I wuv you mummy! Spank me!" Wilson laughed

"You've got to be kidding me!" Foreman scoffed

"You've got to do it Foreman!" House shouted across the room

"Fine!" Foreman crawled up to Cuddy, sat up and kissed her, "I wuv you mummy, spank me!" Foreman repeated, everyone erupted in fits of laughter, which seemed to be the norm for the night, laughter, a few tears and good alcohol!

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

The next morning found the group asleep with the morning light shining on the unfortunate face of Foreman, "Damn it! Whoa, my head's not too good, Chase are you up?" Foreman asked kicking the sleeping body next to him.

"I'm not Chase and don't you dare kick me again!" Cuddy half groaned at Foreman, "Head hurts, need sleep!"

Just as Foreman and Cuddy were beginning to slip back into sleep a slow steady noise could be heard, 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' "Wilson turn off the alarm, no one has work today!" House growled

"I don't have an alarm down here, check yours" Wilson mumbled

Cameron suddenly sat up straight, feeling the all, too familiar vibration of her pager, "Shit! It's the pagers, they're all going off!" She moaned, "It says something about an emergency down at the hospital"

Everyone's heads shot up at the sound of the words pager and emergency; all that is except one, "Cess, come on wake up, we've got to get into work" Wilson gently shook her, no response, "Cess come on now is not a good time to pretend to be sleeping" Wilson shook her again with more force, "House, she's not waking up" Cameron went white, "Cess come on please, wake up!" Wilson knelt in front of her, she had gone white over night, the alcohol seemed to be still affecting her body, but no one knew why.

Cuddy knelt beside Wilson and tried to feel around for any injuries that Cess may have acquired over night, but felt nothing until she gently brushed past her breast, "What's this?" Cuddy turned her over, a large red spot had appeared on her left breast, "Wilson, is that what I think it looks like?" she asked voice shaking

"Exactly what you're thinking, I was removing it on Monday, I had cleared my schedule for it" Wilson looked completely lost and guilty, "House please, don't kill me, she didn't want you to know" Wilson couldn't even look at House, instead he focused on the floor right in front of Cess.

House didn't respond, instead he just called for an ambulance and told the rest to head to the hospital for the emergency, he would wait behind and lock up when they left, "House, I should be the one staying, who knows what they're facing at the hospital, they might need you more than me" Wilson offered

"No, you go, you've done enough damage" House's eyes looked like stone

"Don't you start me on damage control House! You're the King of damages, I'm her doctor and I should be here when the ambulance comes, besides, it's my house, House" Wilson started him down

"Stop fighting" Cess's voice drifted up from the couch, "Uncle Greg, go please, Jimmy will need to operate when we get there, you won't be much help, but I do love you" she said passing out again

"She does have a point House, come on, you're coming with us!" Cuddy grabbed his arm and began to slowly drag him out of the house; as Wilson once again dropped to the floor next to Cess.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

House, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman entered the clinic tired, hung over and still in the same clothes they wore the day before; the clinic however, was like a war zone. There were people in all directions, children and babies cries, mother's fretting and fathers; well they didn't know what to do. People of all shapes, sizes and nationalities lined the walls of the hospital. The small group took one look at the oncoming headache and ran the other way, well for House he limped.

"HEY! DR. CUDDY YOU'RE NEEDED HERE!" a doctor yelled from the front desk

"Yes, I'm sure I am, but I am no good to anyone hung over, stinking and still drunk! Now am I?" she replied with sheer hatred of the doctor who just stopped her escape

"Well, no I guess you have a point, but we will need you, all of you! There's been another outbreak, only this time it's not meningitis this time, it looks like mumps, and possibly chickenpox, look around, you need to be vaccinated now, all of you" the doctor explained

"Why me! What did I do to piss you off?" Cuddy screamed, silencing everyone in the room, "Where do we get vaccinated?" the doctor pointed to the various checkpoints stationed by medical staff, "Come on then troops, to the checkpoints like the good doctors you are" Cuddy smiled

After the vaccination, the five of them trooped up to Cuddy's office where they broke off, shower and changed before re-grouping and waiting for any news on Cess, hoping that each of their own hang over would subside. It seemed like hours had passed, talking about how they should be helping; making up vaccines for the various different untreatable diseases out there; but it was really only an hour and a half before the phone call came. Cuddy answered, "Hello, Dr. Cuddy speaking" everyone waited with bated breath, hoping it was about Cess, "Yes, I understand…no, no I'll tell them, thank you Wilson" she hung up the telephone and looked at everyone, "That was…er…Wilson, obviously, his coming up but I told him I would tell you before he got here. They get her to the hospital on time, she's in recovery, he managed to save most of the right breast and even more of the left!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief; tears were streaming down everyone's cheeks by the time Wilson arrived. He opened the door to cheers of gratitude; House actually got up and hugged him, "Thank you Wilson, seriously thanks".


	4. Recovery and secret admirers

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, nor the one liner I borrowed from _'The Perfect Man'_**

Cecilia spent most of the next day in recovery, still, well recovering! Wilson wouldn't let her have any visitors until she was released onto the oncology ward for the remainder of her recovery.

Wilson walked quietly into Cecilia's room to check her vitals and bandages, being ever gentle hoping not to wake her, "Hey" Cess whispered, her throat was still sore from having the tube down it.

Wilson tried hard to hide his shock that she was already awake, "Hey, you feeling any pain outside the chest area?" he asked gesturing to her breasts

"Actually, I'm a little sore on my side, here" she lifted her gown to reveal a nasty bruise

"Ouch, that looks really sore, but there isn't much I can do, you're already on morpheme to dull down the chest pain. Your chest will hurt for a few days then become rather tender for about another few weeks. Sorry if this is too much too soon, but since you're awake I figured get it over with" Wilson made an awkward smile

"It's ok, I will more than likely sleep a lot anyway, and I hear you saved a lot of my breasts…nurses' talk!" Cess smiled, "Can I see Uncle Greg now?"

"No, not for another few hours, just to be sure, and then I'll have you transferred to my floor where I can monitor you easier…then and only then can you see House" Wilson gave her a genuine smile before leaving the room.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

A few days later Cecilia was resting comfortably when House walked in, "Hey kiddo, feeling any better?" he asked sitting next to her

"Yea, a little…I want more channels though, or at least some new books, I've already read these ones" Cess pointed as a pile of novels House had brought in a few days prior

"You've read all of these?" House looked skeptical

"Yes, and for your information I am older than the age of 15, Babysitter's club, is a little too young for me!" she laughed before wincing in pain, "I really shouldn't laugh you know!"

"Sorry, well make a list of books you want and I'll see what I can do" House patted her leg before walking out of the room, stopping Wilson before he entered, "Is she doing alright?" he whispered

"She's doing fine House, unless there's some hidden viral infection or something she has that isn't showing up on our tests then she's recovering perfectly, well near to perfect as she can" Wilson gave him a reassuring smile. That's all he seemed to do in his work life was smile, always the happy, near on cheerful doctor. No one could ever understand their friendship, and hopefully no one will.

Wilson then continued into the room, "Hey Cess, how are you feeling today?" he asked checking her vitals again

"Fine, like you said a bit tender and red, but it doesn't hurt too much anymore. I mean it's not like I can wear a bra yet, or lay on my side, but I'm getting there" she smiled looking hopeful

"Well I want to keep you in for another week, and possibly have a nurse go home with you, you won't be able to perform the everyday chores like you used to be able to for a while. I can organize that today if you want?" Wilson asked taking her blood pressure

Cess shook her head, "No, I don't want a stranger coming into my apartment and showering me and that, I just need someone to help me dress, showers are easily taken care of by basin washing until I can lift my arms better. Can I think about it more though?"

"Of course, no one is pressuring you into taking on the nurse or anything, I just want to make sure that you are taken cared of" Wilson looked so concerned Cecilia's heart nearly broke.

Cess reached for his hand, "Look, I'll be fine, I'll think about the nurse, but for now, let's just work with what we have in front of us OK?" Cess squeezed his hand tighter

"Alright, but please, promise me you'll think about it?" Wilson pressed still holing her hand. Little did either of them know, was that someone was watching from a perfect position behind a pillar.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"How is she?" Foreman asked when House entered the room

"Nearly dieing" House replied

Cameron tensed, "You can't be serious, Wilson said she was doing fine!"

"Oh you meant Cecilia! Well in that case she's doing fine, being discharged in about a week" House replied feigning innocence

"Then who is nearly dieing?" Cameron asked

"Our new patient, yes my little ducklings, I bring you a case" House smiled before writing the symptoms on the board and assigning jobs, "Oh Cameron can I have a second please?"

"Sure" Cameron walked into House's office and sat in front of his desk waiting for him, "What's wrong?"

House watched her fiddle with the folder in her lap before he replied, "I need a favor" he continued to stare at her.

"You want me to ignore our drunken confessions? That's fine" Cameron replied stiffening

"What? No! What I wanted was for you to convince Cess that you should look after her" House explained in all seriousness

"Why? Wouldn't Wilson want her to have a nurse? Won't I be needed here?" Cameron asked suddenly

"Yes, but you're accessible by phone, pager and I have net at home so the internet" House replied, "You're the only one I really trust besides Wilson, and well I know he has the hots for her!" House continued, "Please Cameron, she trusts you more than a strange new nurse, I know how she thinks still"

"I'll talk to her House, but I'm not promising anything, besides Cuddy has to approve of it" Cameron replied getting up, "By the way, thanks" Cameron left without another word

House was in the same position when Wilson walked past a little while later, "Everything alright in here?" Wilson sat in front of House, watching his demeanor before House answered.

"You know, with Stacey back things got pretty tense around here, but then Cessy turns up and it's like all that tension and pain just faded away. Now I've confessed how I feel for Cameron, cried and nearly lost a niece…I'm going soft Jimmy" House rested his head on his walking stick.

"I think it comes with admitting people in House, you've blocked people out for so long that it's going to feel weird letting them in and even though it's Cess, you haven't spoken to her since the infarction and now she's ill. Give it time" with that Wilson got up and began to leave, "By the way, she accepted Cameron as her aide" House nodded and Wilson left

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"Everything packed?" Cameron asked

"Yea, I don't remember bringing this much stuff with me" Cess laughed, it had bee a few weeks since her operation and Wilson had finally discharged her

"Well, now you have new teddies, books and I don't think you've opened this" Cameron handed her a small wrapped box

"No I haven't, I don't even remember seeing it before" Cess took the box before carefully examining the outside wrapping for any sign of who gave it to her.

Just then Wilson walked in, looked at the box and before drawing attention to himself, "Who's that from?"

Cess looked up, "Not sure, there's no name or anything, Ally just found it"

"Well, open it then" Wilson asked

Carefully Cess unwrapped the box to reveal a beautiful red velvet box, "Rather pretty box don't you think?" Cess asked no one in particular, before slowly opening the box and gasping, "Oh it's beautiful" She gently pulled out the silver locket, Cameron gasped. It was exquisite, with an intricate rose design on the front, but the back was engraved; _'Love is like friendship on fire, that's how I feel about you'_ "Oh my, did anyone see who placed this in here?"

"Sorry Cess I was packing up my things in Diagnostics, what about you Wilson?" Cameron faced him

"None either, I had a new patient today" Wilson shrugged

"Well in that case Jimmy, can you help me put it on?" Cess held it out to him, but before he could take it House came in

"Cameron, before you leave can I borrow you for a few minutes? The patient needs your attention quickly" so Cameron and House left leaving Wilson and Cess alone

"Ok, so her give me the necklace" Wilson held out his hand and looked at it, "Does it open?" he tried prying it apart and as it opened a piece of white paper fell out, "Well this might help you" he handed it to her

She looked at it before placing it in her pocket and lifting her hair, Wilson fumbled with the lock for a few moments before finally clasping it, letting his fingers gently brush away the stray hair on her back. Neither noticed when she lent slightly into him, his hands still gently resting at the nape of her neck, before the clicking of a passing nurse broke them out of their reverie. "Er…I should go find Cameron" Cess smiled slightly before brushing past Wilson

"Wait, don't forget you're box, you might not want to wear it if you don't like the guy" Wilson pointed out

"Right, good point, thanks" Cess reached for the box, as their fingers touched both could feel the electricity between them but tried desperately to ignore it. She didn't elp matters when she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you Jimmy, for everything"

"I'm hear for you Cess, always" he whispered softly into her ear before pulling out of the hug, "You should find Cameron"

"Don't forget the person who gave me this" Cess fiddled with the locket before remembering the paper, "Oh, this might help" she pulled the paper out ad began reading it, confusion knitting her brows, _'Man she looks so adorable like that'_

"So who's it from? Or should I ask what it says?" Wilson joked

"It says uh…_'Always I've been just a friend, always I've wanted more'_ that's it" Cess replied

"Well, maybe you should think on it, go on find Cameron, I want you resting as soon as possible" Wilson scolded before laughing softly

"yea, thanks again Jimmy" Cess began walking out the door, "Oh before I forget, The Downing for dinner tomorrow night? We're all getting together for my coming home party, around 7 if you can make it" Cess smiled brightly at him before walking out

Wilson found himself once again watching her retreating back, "I'm glad you liked it Cessy, now all you need to do is figure out who he was…me" Wilson sighed before leaving the room himself.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I've move things along quite fast, but that's because recovery is so boring…thanks to everyone for replying and giving hints on what should or what they want to happen! Enjoy!**


	5. Coming home, talks and discoveries

The ride to Cameron's apartment was quiet, as Cameron pulled into her car space she looked at Cess, "Do you want to wait in the car while I gather up some things or would you like to come in?"

Cecilia looked at her, tiredness beginning to show at the edges of her eyes, "I think I'll rest here if you don't mind, it's been a long day" Cess smiled weakly before Cameron got out of the car.

10mins later Cameron came rushing out of her apartment, bags and clothes hanging off her, stuffing the assortment into the back of the car she emerged into the front, "Sorry, I didn't want you waiting for too long, are you hungry?" Cameron apologized

"Oh…um…just a little, we can make a salad at home if you like" Cess suggested

"Salad sounds great, got any chicken? I know a great dressing to go with warm chicken salad" Cameron smiled starting the car

"That sounds great; I haven't had anything except diet hospital food for a few weeks!" Cess laughed

"And we all know how great that is, diet though? I would have thought Wilson would have had you on normal food?" Cameron asked confused

"I'm diabetic, type 2…it's OK though, I'm diet controlled, and since I'm a health food fanatic it really doesn't bother me. I mean I get junk occasionally, but not as often as say, House would!" Cess smiled explaining

"Oh, so the drinking would have…" Cameron thought out loud

"Sent my levels haywire, dropping my immunity and the cancer hit home faster than expected; It's never been like that though, I'm usually able a few drinks before stopping, not passing out" Cess looked worried, "Maybe it's progressing"

"I doubt that, if you're doing a good job with the diet control, your weight is no where near the levels to induce it to type 1. You're doing the right thing by your health Cess, it was probably the cancer playing with your body" Cameron smiled reassuringly as they came to a stop at the lights

"Oh turn left down here, it's the first set of apartments on your right" Cess directed

After successfully parking at the right building, Cess and Cameron began the tiresome effort of unpacking the car, "You know we could just leave everything here and get Jimmy over tomorrow" Cess called out

"Why don't you just let me do it?" the gruff voice of a certain doctor sounded from behind them

"Uncle Greg!" Cess smiled

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" he asked looking over Cess

"Really tired, hungry and exhausted…hang on tired and exhausted are the same thing" Cess smiled shaking her head

"Why don't you take this money Cameron, go get us junk and her healthy and be back in say half an hour, I need to talk to Cess" House shoved a fifty at Cameron

"Sure, be back soon" Cameron took the money, and drove off in search of the right foods.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Cess asked ushering House inside

"Wilson actually, he feels bad for the drinking the other week, he said it caused your body to accelerate the cancer, being your diabetic" House shrugged sitting on her couch, "Hey nice couch"

"Yea, its new" Cess smiled, "It's not his fault, I should've known, well we all should've but I drank it"

House took in Cecilia's ragged appearance, knowing full well that she was trying to hide most of it, "How are you really lil C?" House asked taking hold of her hands

Cess laughed, "Dr House, you better watch out people might think you're going soft!"

"Don't change the topic, I'm actually being serious for once, which I know full well no one would believe but still…I'm trying Cessy"

"I know big G, it's going to take some time I know that" Her head dropped as she forced back tears, "It hurts a LOT, the pain killers aren't working for long enough, I feel so useless like this Uncle Greg" Cess broke

"Hey come here" He pulled her towards him, embracing her in the tightest hug he could without actually hurting her, "You're right, it will take time, but you've got me, Jimmy and Cameron will be here all the time. Everyone is wanting you to get better so you will" House smiled

"Why don't you let her in?" Cess asked changing the topic suddenly

"What? Who?" House asked

"Cameron, I can see how she feels about you and well, you're just as easy if you know how to look" Cess asked looking up at him, tears in her eyes, "Stacey can't stop you from enjoying life"

"She already has" House replied

"No she hasn't, you've still got one and half legs, more if you actually went to any of the therapy!" Cess cried, "You just don't want to do anything because you're scared of getting hurt, well guess what Uncle Greg, everyone is, so you're not that different to the rest of us" her voice had begun to rise

"No Cess that's where you are wrong" House began

"No you're wrong! You always have been wrong, ever since the infarction you've been wrong! You are letting her ruin your life as we speak!" Cess grew softer

"Look, she needs something to fix, yes I do like her…a lot, but nothing will change how she sees me" House finished softly

"No, she loves you" Cess replied getting up, "Drink? I have juice, milk or water?"

"Uh…got any coffee?" House asked joining her in the kitchen

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do, top left cupboard" she pointed

House opened the cupboard to reveal numerous types of coffee and none of the regular, "I rephrase do you have normal coffee?"

"There should be some at the back, sorry but I only drink flavored coffee or mocha" Cess smiled

"Figures" House muttered

"Hey! I'm back" Cameron called from the front door

"We're in the kitchen, want coffee?" Cess called

"Sure…House I never knew you liked Hazelnut coffee flavors" Cameron sniggered

"I couldn't find the normal coffee" House grumbled taking his cup to the dining table

"I'll take the food to the table, help yourself, I have numerous flavors and tea as well" Cess called over her shoulder walking into the dinning room

Immediately House began sorting through the food, "Healthy, healthy, healthy, junk, healthy, junk, junk, more healthy…Cameron are you eating anything junkish?" House called

"Yea the dim sims are mine" she replied entering the room

Just as they were about to eat House's pager went off, '911 – Julie' House just burst out laughing, "Need to borrow the phone" House limped to the phone before dialing Wilson, "So what happened this time…uh hu…well I'm at Cess's…no Cameron is here too…" House covered the receiver, "Hey girls mind if Wilson joins us? Julie's on the rampage, something about not getting something she wanted or something" House laughed

"Sure, there's plenty" Cess smiled nervously, before turning to Cameron's beaming face

"What?" Cess asked

"You have a thing for Wilson don't you?" she smiled

"Not as bad as you have for my Uncle" Cess retaliated, Cameron's face dropped, "Oh crap, sorry, I heard he's been a jerk since the 'thing' came back" Cess growled

"I take it that the 'thing' is Stacey?" House asked sitting back down, "He'll be here in a few" House started piling healthy and junk onto another plate, obviously waiting for Wilson

"Need you ask?" Cess asked before turning to Cameron, "I don't suppose you heard about our little confrontation in the clinic my first day?"

"Little? The ENTIRE clinic heard you…I HEARD you and I was watching General Hospital" House smirked

"Yea, it's all over the hospital that you two are arch nemesis' and that soon you're going to have a massive fight in jell-o?" Cameron laughed as the door bell rang

"We're in the dining room" House called, "I'm hoping mud, but kiddo here doesn't take to kindly to mud"

"Stop calling me kiddo, you're the kid in this relationship!" Cess smiled sweetly

"Who's relationship?" Wilson asked sitting next to Cess

"Oh they're just bickering over who is the most childish; I think Cess is winning" Cameron smiled, "So we hear Julie is still giving you troubles even after divorce"

"Can't keep you're mouth shut for longer than five minutes, can you?" Wilson grumbled at House before digging into his food

"Who me? Jimmy you know me better than that!" House grinned

"I don't think anyone knows you" Wilson replied

"Hush both of you, you're giving me a headache" Cess snapped rubbing her temples

"Are you OK Cess?" Wilson asked turning to face her

"No, my head hurts" Cess cried

Everyone stopped eating and watched as Wilson fished around in his pockets, "House mentioned before on the phone, you're pain wasn't getting any better" Wilson handed her a new bottle of pills, "These should help more, take two now with some milk then rest for a few more minutes"

Cess accepted the tablets and drank some of her milk, closing her eyes she rested her head on her arms and took some deep cleansing breaths. "Do you guys mind if I rest on the couch for a few minutes? None of you have to leave, I just need some darkness" Cess asked softly

Wilson rose and helped her to the lounge room, "You'll feel fine in about 10-15mins OK?" Wilson explained covering her up with the blanket from the couch, she had fallen to sleep instantly, but she could still swear she felt a soft kiss on her forehead.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

About two hours later Cess awoke from her nap feeling a little more refreshed than she had in awhile, "Hey? Anyone home?" She called

Cameron appeared at the doorway, "You feeling better now?"

"Yea actually I am, are they still here?" Cess asked softly

"Yes, House disappeared a few minutes ago for a toilet break and Wilson and I were talking, about you actually" Cameron smiled

"Really, what about me?" Cess asked rising slowly from her position o the couch

"From when you were younger, and he and House would visit you and your mum" Cameron explained

"Oh, well that's OK then, as long as it stays there" Cess smiled following Cameron back into the dining room, the dishes had been done and the trash thrown out.

It was obvious that someone had left to get some beer while Cess was sleeping because there were empty bottles on the table, "Don't look like that Cess, I brought you some diet coke instead!" Wilson's slightly tipsy voice announced

"Thanks, you can start on the coffee now thanks, no drunks in my place" Cess quipped, "Especially drunks that leak secrets"

"Alright, let me finish this one and I'll make some coffee" Wilson smiled goofily at her, "You know you're a very beautiful woman"

"Thanks Jimmy you're not too bad yourself" Cess smiled, feeling warm all of a sudden

Cess sat across from Wilson and he sought out her eyes, upon finding them he kept a lock on them, "Did you know how many times I wanted to call you in the last 8 years; Greg stopped himself numerous times at work and at home" Wilson commented

Cameron could see where this was headed, and left to find out where House had gotten to, it wasn't that big of an apartment, but as she left the dining room, she heard soft music coming form down the hall. Opening the door, she watched in silence as House played the piano fluently, she'd heard him play before, but nothing like this.

"You going to stand there all day, or have you some news to discuss?" House surprised her

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize you had noticed I was here" Cameron went t leave

"I always know when you're in the room Cameron, it's hard not to" House's voice stopped her, "You know Cessy is right, Stacey still controls my life even now" his voice sounded sad

"Like I said House, I'm glad you can love, even if it's not me" Cameron turned to leave again

"He loves her doesn't he? Wilson that is" House asked his voice even softer

"Yea, you can see it, it's as obvious as the sky is blue; but she doesn't know" Cameron replied, wondering what is was that kept her standing in the doorway; her heart breaking at the mention of love and Stacey.

"I did love her you know, more than I thought I could ever possibly, but I don't anymore, I realize how that looks; you know when you had something, and it just leaves and you're left with an unsatisfied answer. Then they suddenly reappeared in your life and you're still left wondering what could have been?" House asked unusually serious

"Yea, I know how that feels" Cameron answered

"It doesn't mean that I love her still, just means my heart's still broken I suppose. Look…"House turned to face her, "I can't give you want you deserve, not because I'm damaged, but because I think you deserve a prince. You're everything a guy would be lucky to have, that's how I feel about you"

Cameron was stunned, she never thought for a second that he would actually open u at all to her, and here he was telling her why he pushes her away, "I think I get it" she whispered

"That's just it, you don't get it, I am someone who no matter how bitter, angry and sarcastic I am, is still hoping to find that person who cracks open their heart and gives them the wake up call they need" House stepped closer to he, "I've been pushing you away because ever since you walked into my life, something's changed and then you left, and I couldn't find a replacement, I mean I couldn't even say goodbye it hurt me that much. But here you are, looking after my niece, and I'm still running away" House was now inches from her

"Do you…are you saying that you want me?" Cameron's voice was barely above a whisper

"Yes" House took the last step and as their lips touched for the first time, they were overcome by the emotions that had been plaguing them for the last few months, Stacey, the date, leaving…everything, just didn't seam to matter anymore.

**A/N: Thanks Forgottengargoyle, I realize that no doctor would drink with a diabetic, but my mum was a type 2 diabetic and she used to be able to get drunk and have it not really effect her, so I was going by her experiences as a type 2…but thank you so much from the criticism…and thanks to everyone who wanted the new chapter so fast, that I actually wrote it…well it's time for dinner…enjoy!**


	6. Tickles, kisses and I love yous

Back in the kitchen Cess and Wilson had begun talking, after finally ending their staring contest, "You know Jimmy, when I left mum and everyone up north, I felt like I had lost it all…my health was dwindling, I was barely controlling my diabetes and then I came hear, completely unannounced to him, and he just made everything right again" a tear slipped down her cheek, "Nothing has been the same since the infarction and he doesn't realize how much it's hurt other people, not just him!"

"That's Greg though, he doesn't think outside his own little world anymore, that's why he kept Cameron at arms length for so long" Wilson watched as Cess dropped her head onto her arms, "He does care though, that's what is so confusing for him, is that he has tried so hard to be this miserable, sarcastic bastard that he forgot that it would mean loosing himself in the process; that was something he couldn't do I don't think"

"You know what's funny, all this happened because of Stacey, a stupid girlfriend…I haven't trusted men since he left, which means I've had a total of 3 boyfriends in my entire life; how sad is that?" Cess asked raising her head, "But I can't continue blaming him for my issues with men, dad left when I was little, he left when I was older, Grandpa left somewhere in-between! I'm not saying that none of them care, but they just left, not a word…" Cess trailed off, absentmindedly playing with the new locket, "What does this mean though? _'Love is like friendship on fire'_ I don't get it"

Wilson reached forward and turned the locket around so he could read it, "I think it means that friendship is the basis of every strong relationship and that love begin with the foundation; which is friendship and from that the love is a burning desire. Something that no one can put out or falter, because it will always burn if the friendship is still intact…I think" Wilson laughed, letting go of the locket

"Then if friendship is that basis of love, and love can't be extinguished, why are there so many divorces? Oh man I sound like a petulant teenager!" Cess blushed

"No you don't, just a very naïve young woman!" Wilson joked, "Divorce is unsettling, take it form me, just been through my third! A divorce comes about because the couple either doesn't take the time to build the friendship first, or they don't continue to fuel it. It may be a everlasting flame, but every fire needs fuel to keep it burning" Wilson sounded sad

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I didn't mean to talk about divorce and love, not this soon after your divorce" Cess placed her hand over his and smiled reassuringly at him

"No it's fine, Julie and I had been over for awhile, it just took one of us to either screw up major, or to actually that the initiative and file" Wilson explained, "That's the problem about marrying without friendship, once you've walked down the aisle, taken the honeymoon, there isn't much left"

"So if you've been over for awhile, was there anyone else you were seeing?" Cess asked a bit nervously suddenly

"No actually, there wasn't anyone I was seeing, maybe I should've seen someone, but then it would just be a meaningless fling nothing more" Wilson sighed, "That is a beautiful locket, got any clue as to who gave it to you?"

Cess looked at the locket again, "No, but the note that was found in it is weird, I really don't know anyone in Princeton, and since no one back home knows I was coming here, it really doesn't make sense" Cess's brows knitted once again with confusing and intense concentration as she unfolded the note.

'_I'm becoming like a broken record, but she is beautiful! Oh man would I be dead if House found out my thoughts…I bet Cameron's figured it out though…Actually I wonder where those two have got to?'_

"Jimmy are you even listening to me at all?" Cess smiled gently at him

"Oh sorry, got caught up in my thoughts" Wilson apologized

"Really? Care to share them then? They are obviously more interesting then what I have to say" Cess teased

"You wouldn't be too interested in them" Wilson lied

"You're lying, I can tell, you're a bad liar!" Cess proclaimed standing up, "Spill them or you will be attacked" Cess giggled like a school girl, in fact all their behaviors had been immature that night.

"Now Cess, don't forget you're bruising" Wilson stood up as well backing away from Cess

"What's wrong Jimmy, still ticklish?" Cess's eyes gave of an evil glint

"Ticklish? Me? Never!" Wilson smiled

Wilson's smiled was suddenly wiped off his face when he realized he had backed himself into a corner and that Cecilia was closing in on him, "Now come on Cessy, be reasonable" Wilson began to beg, "Begging doesn't become you Jimmy, you're much too pretty for begging" Cess smirked closing in more.

The new few moments went in a blur for the two, but found Wilson the victor on top of Cecilia, pinning down her arms to stop her from tickling him, "I'm not hurting you am I? Because I am not letting you go until you promise not to tickle me again"

"What are you going to do if I don't? Sit on me all night?" Cess smiled, Wilson hadn't thought beyond threatening her and she knew.

Cecilia gulped as realization flashed across Wilson's face, "They're kissing"

"Who is kissing? Because we certainly aren't" Cess looked a bit down at that thought but kept it well hidden

"House and Cameron, that's what they are doing, that's why we haven't been interrupted" Once again realization crossed Wilson's face, "Which means we won't be interrupted; which means I can sit her all night" He smiled devilishly at her

"Hold you're horses there Jimmy, I could scream" Cess smiled triumphantly

"Not if you can't talk" Wilson smiled again

"Oh yea and how exactly are you planning on muting me without tape, cloth or anything come to think of it" Cess was once again triumphant, before the look she got from Wilson had her gulping this time.

'_Oh no, that's not a very reassuring look'_

'_I'm not seriously going to go…'_ Wilson's brain shut off about the same time his lips spoke the words, "Like this" and his lips came crashing down on hers. He was as shocked as she seemed to be in the beginning, before both accepted what was happening; Wilson slithered his tongue across her lips begging for entrance which she eagerly allowed.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"I think we should leave them House" Cameron whispered, as they began to walk in on Wilson and Cess kissing

"But that's my niece" House whispered back

"And she will still be your niece when they come up for air, now move it that way!" she pointed back to the room they just emerged from

Once inside Cameron slouched against the wall, and House began pacing, "You do realize that this will make my friendship with either of them weird now?" House exploded

"Yea and what about them? She doesn't even know he gave her the locket, I mean it was so obvious but she still doesn't know!" Cameron exploded right back; they had witnessed the entire conversation and tickle fight

"What I'm worried about is them hurting each other" House continued to pace

"Right now, I'm actually worried about what's happening between us!" Cameron exclaimed, "We kissed, and I get that she's family, but you care more about what's going on three rooms away then what just happened in here"

"No, I'm not more interested in them, I'm still trying to sort out what just happened between us…Yea I realize that it has been established that I want you, but where do I stand with you now?" House looked more vulnerable in that moment then she thought he ever had

Cameron took a step towards his pacing figure and stopped it with one slight touch, "You drive me crazy! I want to hate you, but it takes up so much energy hating you that I end up more tired then I did when I loved you, so in a round about way I'm trying to tell you that I love you and hold you very, very high on my standings" Cameron placed a gentle kiss on his cheek

"You love me yet, you will kiss my cheek?" House smiled before kissing her hard and passionately on the lips and pulling back, "I love you too"

**A/N: This chapter is shorter because I can't sleep and therefore the plot might twist and twirl too much from too many ideas…actually joss59, the House/Cess bit was for you…you were right it needed more bonding and so I added in the moment for you especially…I hope you like this one, its just a ball of fluffiness! Enjoy!**


	7. Explinations, warnings and drunkiness

When Wilson and Cess came up for air, Cess cringed a bit, "Jimmy, less pressure!" she squeaked

Wilson immediately jumped off her and sat leaning against the wall, "I'm so sorry" he whispered

She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder, "What are you sorry for?" she asked softly, not really wanting to know the answer but knowing the question had to come out.

"Well for starters there's the whole squashing you bit" he laughed nervously before continuing, "Then there's the kissing you part; I shouldn't have done it Cessy, not with you…tonight" Wilson got up, leaving Cess where she sat…stiff. "I should go, I'm so sorry" he blurted before grabbing his coat and leaving, shutting the door ever so quietly on his way out.

It was in this position that Cameron and House found Cess in a few minutes later when House asked, "Was that Wilson leaving?"

All Cess could do was nod her head and blink back the tears that were burning her eyes; Cameron silently ushered House to the living room and came back to Cess, "What's happened?" she asked softly

"I'm not really sure myself, one minute we were talking, the next we were kissing, and then he just left" Cess choked back a sob

"Did he say anything?" Cameron pushed her gently

"He said that his sorry for kissing me, that he shouldn't have done it, not with me, not tonight" Cess explained in a rather uneasy calm tone

"Oh, well obviously that ended in him leaving suddenly; ah…do you want me to send House home? We can watch dvds, eat lite ice cream and talk?" Cameron suggested slightly nudging Cess which brought a smile to her face

"OK, but please don't tell him about what happened with me and Wilson, I couldn't stand him being angry at Wilson too, it was my fault" Cess agreed

"No problems, I'll say girl stuff and kick him out" Cameron laughed

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Wilson had just arrived home when his phone rang, "Doctor Wilson" he answered

"We need to talk" was all the gruff voice on the phone said before hanging up

"Great, now I better find some scotch…I know Julie used to hide it somewhere" Wilson muttered to himself before starting his search in the kitchen.

Wilson hadn't been looking long before the sound of wood banging on wood hit his ears, "Shit, that means he didn't bring any alcohol" Wilson sighed before his hand touched cool glass, "AH! Bingo! Coming House"

Wilson opened the door, "How did you know it was me?" House greeted him with a grin

"Your voice on the phone, the distinct knocking of your cane…take your pick" Wilson handed him the scotch, "Before you kill me"

"Kill you? Why would I want to do that?" House asked

"So she didn't tell you want happened" Wilson stated rather than asked

"Who told me what?" House's voice took on a warning tone

"Oh shut up and sit, I'll explain it all before I die" Wilson sat on the couch waiting for House.

"Ok, I'm listening" House put the scotch on the table and faced Wilson.

"Well…I'm sure you've figured it out already, I've had a thing for her since before the infarction" Wilson stopped, hoping House would figure it out.

"Cessy" House breathed, taking a swig of the scotch, "What did you do?"

"Damn it House, before I continue can I please arm myself? You will kill me" Wilson begged, House nodded and Wilson retreated into the kitchen returning with a large pot and metal spoon, "Alright, well as you know Cess came to me and she had the cancer, well before that we had kept little contact. I'm worse than you are! Well what happened was tonight we were talking and something happened and we ended up in a tickle fight and I kissed her" House didn't look surprised at all, which shocked House

"So why would I kill you? Except for the part that she's my niece?" House smirked

"I apologized for kissing her House, I told her it shouldn't have happened and ran" Wilson slumped into the couch next to House, "Only thing is…well I like her House, I really like her"

House watched as Wilson explained in deeper how he felt for Cecilia, once he had finished House just handed him the bottle of scotch, "There's nothing you can do right now Jimmy, yea I'm pissed off because you left her hanging like that, but I'm not going to kill you because then she would kill me and it's just a vicious cycle. All I can say is that, you better fix this Jimmy, or else" with that House turned on the TV flipping for a channel with General Hospital.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

"_**I'm sorry I'm late, it took me forever to get here"  
**_

_**  
"I know what you mean"**_

"Awwww" Cameron and Cecilia sighed in unison, the ending credits for Never Been Kissed rolled onto the screen as Cameron turned it off, "Right, are you calm enough to talk now?"

"Guess…I mean I don't get it, does he like me or not? Because he keeps sending me mixed signals" Cess sighed

"I think he does like you Cess, it's just that he's freshly divorced, you're still in recovery and maybe it was all just too quick for him? Maybe this time he wants to know if it's the right one before he says 'I DO', I mean the guy's been through 3 divorces and his only in his mid-thirties!" Cameron laughed

"I can understand that, I just wish he would make up his mind first before kissing me" Cess curled deeper into her blanket

"Maybe it was the kiss that freaked him out, made him realize how much he would be loosing if he didn't feel his way into this time?" Cameron suggested

"You're probably right about this, sorry, I just really, really like him! I have since I first met him" Cess blushed, "I still remember Uncle Greg bringing him home from College in his last years, mum was so happy to have Uncle Greg home. He walked in the front door to my mum's place and instantly struck up a conversation with me, I was about 13-14 at the time…" Cess trailed off

"Wow, so that means they have been friends for a very long time" Cameron stated

"A very long, hard, bumpy, funny time" Cess defined, "If I went out with them and Uncle Greg saw someone he knew, I was always left with Wilson and we became friends too I guess you could say"

The two young women continued talking until they feel asleep at opposite ends of Cess's new couch. It wasn't until the sudden loud knocking at the door, did the two realize that they were still on the couch, "I'll get it" Cameron yawned

"This better be bloody…Wilson" Cameron woke up fast, "its 3am, what are you doing here?" Cameron deliberately kept the door shut; only her face could be seen.

"I need to speak to her, please Cameron" Wilson begged leaning on the door frame

"I can't let you talk to her now Wilson, she's sleeping and you were the one who prescribed rest. After last night I don't think upsetting her anymore will help, she was pretty drained when we went to bed. Look, come back at a more reasonable hour and I'll let her decide OK?" Cameron asked

"NO! I need to speak with her Cameron, it's this or House is seriously going to damage me" Wilson explained, "He said fix it or else, I really don't want to find out what 'else' is"

Cameron took in Wilson's demeanor for the first time since he knocked on the door, "You're drunk! I won't let you speak with her until you've sobered up, and let her get some rest!" Cameron slammed the door in his face before whispering through it, "Don't even think of knocking until I give in, the police are only blocks away and I will not hesitate!"

Cameron watched through the peephole as Wilson staggered down the steps and onto the street. "Who was that?" a tired voice came from the living room

"Wilson, he wanted to talk, but he was drunk so I sent him home. Besides you're exhausted" Cameron answered truthfully

"Thank you, I can't face him tonight, or morning whichever it is!" Cecilia smiled walking down the hallway to her room, "Night or morning, you should get some rest too!" she called before closing her bedroom door.


	8. Realisations and collapsingagain

A few days had past before Cess was feeling any better, her chest was less heavy, but her heart was broken still.

"Morning, how are you today Cess?" Cameron asked as Cess crawled into the lounge

"Don't ask, the pain killers are knocking away half the pain, but it still hurts. Can we go in and see Uncle Greg today?" Cess replied slumping into her chair

"Sure, if you up to it" Cameron handed her some coffee

"Oh, you're an angel, seriously" Cess took a deep breath of the aroma before sighing. "I think I might talk to Wilson too"

"Are you sure? You still seem pretty defeated" Cameron honestly stated

"Yea, we need to talk, it's not the happy ever after like you and Uncle Greg, but something needs to be ended" Cess sighed taking a sip, "Perfection" she purred

MDMDMDMD

House was hiding in his office with his best friend Wilson, laughing at the latest corny line from General Hospital when the girls walked in, "Uncle Greg!" Cess chimed, "Hey Wilson"

"Are you sure you're supposed to be up?" House growled, "Cameron?"

"She insisted, besides she hasn't been out of the house in a week" Cameron smiled sitting on the couch.

The tension between Wilson and Cecilia was evident, neither wanted to really breach the topic but both knew it had to be done, "Well, I'll see you two later, Greg behave" Wilson smiled before leaving.

Cecilia watched Wilson leave, the sadness reaching her eyes, "Go talk to him" House began, "His been a mess since the other night"

Cess barely registered what he had said before she took off down the hall after Wilson, she took a few deep breaths before knocking quietly on his door. "Come in"

Cess stepped softly into his office and watched as he finished up the last of his paperwork, "Hey Jimmy" She smiled

"Cess! I-uh-I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after what happened" Wilson sighed

"I didn't, still don't but it can't stay above our heads forever, we will be in the same company for awhile, especially with you being my doctor and all" Cess sat down, "So talk, I heard you came wanting to talk but you were drunk so you got sent home…beginning of the week I think"

"Yea, about then" Wilson sighed, Cess could see he was taking this badly

"Why did you say it was wrong?" Cess decided to bite the bullet

"You're Greg's niece, I had o idea how he would react, and I'm recently divorced, I didn't want you thinking I was on the rebound or something like that" Wilson explained, "In my head, I was protecting you"

"I see, so you decided that by protecting me you couldn't be with me" Cess quietly spoke, "That's a predicament you're in then Dr. Wilson, you see usually people stay with the people they are protecting"

"I couldn't have you hurt Cess, I'm a wreck and I would've sunk you along with me" Wilson tried explaining

"Don't ok, just don't! Don't make this about you protecting me James; this is about you protecting you!" Cess stood up yelling, "You didn't want to hurt me? What did you think would happen when you kiss me then say 'not with you, not tonight'? Did you think it wouldn't hurt to have a man say that to me? Especially after Julian?"

"I didn't know what to do Cess, I freaked, I got scared!" Wilson stood up rounding the table, "I didn't know what would happen, if you were too drunk to think straight, whether or not I was too drunk to remember anything? If something happened between us Cessy I would want to remember ever detail" Wilson pulled her into a hug, "I love you Cess" he whispered

Cecilia crumbled in his arms, "Cess? CESS? NURSE!"

MDMDMDMD

Cecilia had collapsed from an infection, she was now situated and sedated on the Diagnostic Ward, her breast cancer had nothing to do with her recent collapse; but they were about to find out why.

"Hey lil C" House smiled from his seat next to her bed, "You lied to me"

Cess was trying to figure out what she had lied about, "About?"

"Your symptoms, the real reason you came" House continued, "You could have had the surgery anywhere but you chose here because of me; you're sick, your immune system has taken a bad hit in the last few months, with the cancer, diabetes and your fainting. Why didn't you tell me about the fainting and constant headaches?"

"I just thought they were part of the therapy they started me on, come on Uncle Greg I've just hopefully defeated breast cancer, I have type 2 diabetes and you're surprised I have something else wrong?" Cess smiled weakly

"Cess do you do drugs?" House asked

"What? Are you kidding mum would have a fit!" Cess exclaimed sitting up before a wave of dizziness nearly sent her running to the nearest bin

"Don't lie to me please, are you doing drugs?" House asked again

"When I found out about the cancer an old friend of mine me some speed, I only tried it once, I couldn't handle it, that's all!" Cess confessed

"Ok then, how's your diet?"

"I eat if that's what you mean" Cess replied

"Are you dieting or anything like that?" House asked, these questions were to him irrelevant

"I eat at least once a day I suppose, lately Allie has ad me on three meals a day, but I skip most of them; I do eat though, just not as much as everyone else" Cess explained

"You're not eating enough, that's the problem" House stated, "When you don't eat enough, often enough your body finds the fat it needs to produce else where, lack of food causes fainting, dizziness and more often than not, headaches"

"So what you're trying to say is that I have an eating problem" Cess asked plain and simply

"Yes, I want you to eat more Cess, you're skin and bone as it is, you iron levels are down and so is your calcium, you have to eat more than fruit, vegetables and the cups of coffee you live off" House ordered, "Either you do that, or you're being checked into the psych ward for an assessment"

"What does everyone else think?" Cess asked adding up her odds

"The same Cess" Wilson's voice came from the door, "Can I have a minute House?"

House nodded and left leaving Wilson and Cess alone, "What's up James"

"You actually, what are you doing? You just had surgery and you're starving yourself" Wilson sat down in the newly vacated chair

"I don't need a lecture from you James, I can take care of myself!" Cess began yelling

"And you're doing such a great job of that Cecilia, look around you, you're in the hospital!" James calmly replied

"I do not need judgment from you, Mister 3-wives and counting! You should go to the psych ward just for being a serial monogamist!" Cess defended herself

"That's enough Cecilia, I'm still your doctor and with that a little respect" He stayed calm

"Respect? You want respect after what you did to me?" Cess couldn't believe what he was saying

"I didn't just do it to you; you realize I did it to myself as well! Bloody hell Cess I've loved you since we were both teenagers, do you honestly think I don't want to be with you?" Wilson finally cracked before storming out leaving Cess in tears

Cameron walked in next, "You should give him a break, he hasn't left your side since you collapsed"

"They reckon I have an eating problem" Cess stated, "Do you think so?"

Cameron looked down at Cess, "I think you have a problem with image, you just lost some of your breast, you've known about it for awhile and it's caused a domino effect with your thinking patterns. You can't discredit them Cess, they've been doctors for a very long time and they have both cared about you for longer, think about it next time your meal comes, look at how much you leave behind" Cameron gave her a quick hug before exiting.

MDMDMDMD

Cecilia watched the clock, another 2minutes and her dinner tray would be there. Like clockwork the nurse entered the room, and set the tray on the table in front of her and left. Opening the meal she ate what she felt she could handle and did what Cameron suggested, she looked down at the plate and went white. She hadn't touched the meat, nibbled on the vegetables and left the dessert without fruit. From outside her room a very concerned Wilson watched on with House as she burst into tears, "We should…" House cut him off

"Watch her" he simply stated

Wilson watched as Cess began to eat again, taking smaller and smaller mouthfuls until she had eaten half her vegetables, some of the meat and a little more of the dessert, it wasn't much, but the road to the end is usually long and bumpy. Wilson saw Cess close the lid of her meal with a small triumphant smile and lean back into her pillows.

**A/N: Yes I get the outbursts of everything happening to Cess but since she's the most prone I figured I'd slip another heartache on her…I know I'm mean. It's actually nothing drastic like Anorexia or Bulimia, but it's still an eating problem, and it's something I've personally faced so I wanted to include it. Btw, she's getting better from her surgery, more House Cameron in the next chapter; there will be a moment between Wilson and Cess and Cess will continue her struggle with eating properly with a big step forward.**

Sorry it's taken awhile to update,

**Muahsio,**

**Fyre-anjel**


	9. Working through the storm

It had been a week since Cecilia's re-admission to hospital, since then her eating habits had grown a bit, but it was still progress to her. Sitting in her hospital bed quietly reading, she was surprised when Wilson came in, "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly taking the seat next to her bed

"Better, definitely better, I'm eating a little more, the shrink said that was progress" She beamed, "I'm sorry about my outburst the other week, I just felt like everyone was labeling me one thing or another, eating disorder or cancerous!" Cess bowed her head

"Hey, it's ok, I was out of line a bit too, but I was worried Cess. You have to realize how much I do care, how much I want to take away the pain of being in here, but I can't" Wilson reached for her hand

Cess took hold of his hand and held on for dear life, "I'm going to get better, I promise"

Wilson smiled up at her, "Even if you didn't, I would still sit next to you everyday, if you want me too" Cess blushed; no one had treated her like this since Julian!

"I'm sorry I nearly compared you to Julian, you're nothing like him. If he were here he would have bailed on me already, actually he did bail on me when he found out about the cancer" A tear fell quietly down her cheek, "But that's old news now, so we're friends?"

Wilson kept smiling, "For now" Cess knew what he meant, and was willing to let it happen, when he was ready.

House walked in, "Hey my favorite trio minus one!"

"Hey Uncle Greg, what's up?"

"You're lunch missy, and it's not hospital grade sludge either!" He produced a bag from behind his back with the trade mark 'S' for Starbucks on the bag, "Don't get your hopes up, it's a deli sandwich, Cameron chose it, so I don't know where she went with my Reuben"

"You still eat that crap?" Cess laughed taking the offered bag, "there's three sandwiches in here, I'm not that hungry!"

"One's Cameron's, we figured he would be here and the last one is yours" Cess pulled the all out reading the names off and handing Wilson his sandwich.

MDMDMDMD

After finally locating Cameron, the four sat down to a quiet lunch, the Diagnostics had no new case and Wilson had a patient later in the afternoon.

"So, you two talked yet?" House asked

"Friends" Cess replied through mouthfuls

"Damn, I thought you were gong for the big money!" House smirked at a blushing Wilson

"Thought I'd find you all here, House clinic" Cuddy snapped

"Sorry boss, my hours are done, check if you want!" House sniggered at her open mouth

"Mine are done too" Cameron replied to the unasked question

"Same" Wilson's muffled reply came

"I don't do hours" Cess smiled, "Care to join us?"

Cuddy sighed, "Might as well, try you're deal and hide from the rest of the hospital!" Cuddy sat on the spare chair near the door, House slide the door shut and they were in private

"We were just discussing dinner, this one is allowed out tonight, her shrink said it was ok" House thumbed in Cess's direction

"Dinner? I can do dinner, please let me come!" Cuddy practically begged

"Wow, didn't realize you were so desperate, I would've gone after you instead of this one!" House smirked in Cameron's direction

"She can have you; I just need to get away from this hospital!"

"Ok, you can come" Cess smiled warmly at her, "Just don't tell Stacey, she'll try to worm into it somehow, she doesn't know about these two yet" Cess jabbed House with her fork

"That actually hurt you know!" House mocked

"Ha ha, leave now, all of you! Need rest got three hours until dinner" Cess cleared her room, "Cuddy can stay, she's hiding" Relief covered her features, "Thank you!"

Cuddy and Cess chatted away the remaining afternoon, Cuddy staying hidden from the busy hospital in Cess's room. Old wounds had begun healing between the two, with Cuddy listening to the problems Cess has with Stacey being here, problems with having feelings for Wilson and where to get a job. Cuddy joined in with the problems of running a hospital, babysitting House and actually finding time for a relationship! In the end they were just like old friend chatting about problems of everyday life, waiting for the clock to tick over to 6pm.

MDMDMDMD

While Cuddy and Cecilia were making amends, House was targeting Cameron. "So" House spoke as he walked into the conference room, "So?" Cameron replied

"Alright I don't do that well, what's happening, here?" He asked softly

"Work presumably, we are at work House" Cameron smiled, "But I also think something good maybe happening as well, I mean Wilson and Cessy are getting back some lost ground, she's talking to Cuddy" _'Something goods happening here, just trust me'_

"Well as long as it stays a happy place to work, I'm good" _'Just don't hurt me and I won't hurt you'_

"Can do, see I'm the happiness fairy" _'I'll keep us balanced' _

"Ok then go sprinkle your sunshine somewhere else!" _'I've got enough happiness in you'_

"Ok, well see you in three hours, dinner remember?" _'We'll be fine'_

"Yea I remember, just make sure they aren't late!" House grumbled before slipping back into his office, music began blaring as Cameron walked out.

**A/N: I know I know I promised a moment, but that's all I got right now, there will be more during the dinner. I also realize they are gradually getting shorter, but my mind is else where, I start my course in three days and I'm getting prepared. Thank you Joss59 for the review, it really made my day! The next chapter will be longer…**

**Muahsio, **

**Fyre-anjel**


	10. Getting Ready and a new romance!

Cameron entered Cecilia's room an hour after lunch, "Alright, we've got two hours, who feels like shopping?"

The two females' heads perked up, "Shopping? We can go shopping?" Cess smiled brightly

"Shopping is a form of hiding, lets go" Cuddy raced out, "I'll meet you outside in 10mins or less!" she called over her shoulder

"Wow, she really needs a break" Cameron laughed

"Yea, she was saying that she hasn't had one in ages, mainly because the person to take over would have a heart attack just handling Uncle Greg! I suggested that she let him have some at the same time, therefore no Uncle Greg" Cess explained changing into everyday clothes, "Ready"

"Everyone's just dieing to get out of here aren't they?" Cameron linked arms with Cess before walking out and straight into Wilson

"Oh crap, sorry" Wilson apologized before looking up, "Cess, where are you going?"

"Shopping!" she exclaimed

"Cuddy's coming, we're shopping for tonight, you know look good, feel good?" Cameron explained

"Oh, well I'll see you later then" Wilson sighed, walking down the corridor; Cess noticed some of the nurses passing him flirtatious looks

"Screw it" Cess mumbled before taking off after him, "James" she called stopping him dead. She stood in front of him, looking at him, "I'm sorry" Wilson went to correct her but she stopped him, her lips gently brushing against his before pulling away, "I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok, tonight" Wilson kissed her on the cheek before she walked back to a smirking Cameron

"Couldn't resist?"

"Nope, still can't" Cess smiled before they left, leaving the cold glares of the nurses behind them.

MDMDMDMD

Within the confines of the small boutique they were looking through, a conversation was taking place that none of them would have dreamed of. "I want to marry him" Cess spoke abruptly

Cameron and Cuddy stopped, still holding out garments, "Who Wilson?"

"No Chase! Of course Wilson, I want to marry him" Cess sighed placing back a gorgeous pink dress

"Ok, why?' Cameron took the bait

"Today, the nurses were flirting with him and yet he didn't notice" Cuddy's jaw dropped, Wilson not flirting was a change, surely a sign of an apocalypse!

"Really?"

"Really, I'm making him miserable, so you'd think like he always did he'd resort to flirting at least"

"He never cheated though" Cameron pointed out

"No but he flirted, now his not doing anything but being a doctor"

"Talk to him" Cuddy suggested, "Worked with me and Foreman"

At this Cameron and Cess rounded on Cuddy, "What about you and Foreman?"

"Crap, now I've done it! Ever since that drinking night, we've just been" Cuddy smiled inwardly

"Aww….that's really cute, at least it's not Chase!" Cess giggled

"Yea I know, but I still think you should talk to him about it all"

Cecilia's phone went off, "Hello? Hey! We were just talking about you, no, no all good stuff…" Cess moved to a more private area, "What's wrong James? Really? I thought we were…ok, I'll see you later, bye" Cess walked out tears brimming at the edges

"Oh no what happened?" Cameron asked

"He called to tell me that…that he loved me" Cess smiled tearfully

"No that is what you call cute!" Cuddy smirked, her pager going off, "Nope not replying" she chucked it into her purse before Cameron's went off too

"Hang on its House" Cameron dialed the hospital, "What's wrong? No we're out shopping, yea she's with us. Yes we will be ready by then, ok love you too, bye" Cameron hung up nearly keeling over, "That was House, he had just been limping all over the hospital looking for us because he wanted us to go get ready!"

The three women were still laughing as they paid for their outfits and shoes. Heading to Cess's house because it was closer, the women began the strenuous act of 'getting ready'

MDMDMDMD

Wilson and House were leaving the hospital when Foreman ran into them, "Hey have you guys seen Cuddy? She hasn't been around all day"

"Were going out with her tonight, got a message?" Wilson asked

"Oh…uh, probably not"

"Everyone knows you're shagging her" House stated, "At least the males do"

"Oh crap"

"Don't be like that, it's not like your shagging your boss! Cameron's already doing that!" House smiled

"Oh House, too much info man" Foreman put up his arms in hopes to deflect the comment

"Why don't you come with us? She's going to be there anyway" Wilson offered

"Sounds better than drinks with Chase if I can't find her"

"Ah see now that wouldn't be true, you've found her, let him drink alone" House sniggered, "He deserves it"

"House that was months ago" Foreman sighed

"I hold grudges" House noticed Wilson looking unusually nervous, 'What's the matter? It's not like you haven't been out with women before; you remember being married three times right?"

"It's not that" Wilson whispered, fiddling with something in his pocket

"You're not" House snapped

"Yep, I am"

"His what?"

"In love" House filled in

"With Cess?"

"Who else, look at him, he has something in that pocket" House watched Wilson continue fiddle, "What have you got I wonder?" House mocked

"Nothing" Wilson replied instantaneously

"Oooo, abrupt, show me"

Wilson produced a brilliantly sparkling ring, "I can't"

"Do you want too?" Foreman asked inspecting the ring

"More than anything, I can't risk loosing her again"

"This might just do that you know" House returned the ring

"I know, it's a risk I'm going to take" Wilson pocketed the ring

MDMDMDMD

The three men arrived at Cecilia's doorstep on time, House being the designated knocker, "Coming" Cuddy called, opening the door her jaw dropped, as well as a certain black doctor, "Eric"

"They know" He replied, embracing her, "they told me"

Cuddy glared at House before giving them both a soft smile, "We're ready, I'll just go get them" Cuddy disappeared back into the house closing the door. Rustling could be heard from outside the house, before three women appeared at the door, shocking the three men at the receiving end.

**A/N: Yes it's short, but I'm just thinking at least I'm posting! My course is demanding, and I don't have net so I'm posting when I'm home, trying to work out a routine for posting at school now that I have my memory stick with me. Hope you enjoy, spesh you joss59!**

**Muahsio,**

**Fyre-Anjel**


	11. Dinner and an almost engagement

"Oh close your mouths!" Cuddy snapped, standing in a stunning black, backless dress

Cecilia and Cameron joined her at the door, Cameron in a simple yet stylish pale green skirt and black halter top, with intricate sequencing across the top. Cecilia however had decided to get the pink dress she had placed away; it was full length, low cut and showed her off nicely.

Once their mouths were firmly shut, they took the arm of each of their respective dates, Wilson was shaking as they walked towards the cars, "Hey, its ok" Cess smiled up at him

"No, I'm fine really…you look stunning"

"You don't look too bad either! Thank you for the phone call" she blushed

"I couldn't not say it Cess, I'm sorry if it isn't what you want, but I needed to tell you" Wilson kissed her cheek before helping her into the car.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet in all the cars, Foreman and Cuddy where trying to figure out how everyone knew about them without actually being affectionate at work. House was enjoying the smoothness of Cameron's hand upon his own as he drive, their chatter was centralized around the impending proposal, House telling Cameron to keep her cute mouth shut. Wilson and Cess's car would have to have been the quietest, both keeping to themselves; Wilson's mind on how to propose and when, Cecilia's on how to tell Wilson that she wants to consider marriage and this whole friendship thing was wrong and should never have been attempted!

MDMDMDMD

"Good evening, are you all ready to place your orders?" The waiter broke the silence that had fallen over the table

"Ah yes, I' would like the warm chicken salad please?" Cameron ordered

"Make that two" Cess added

"Three" Cuddy smiled

"And the gentlemen?"

"I'd like the scotch fillet with mushroom sauce and side salad" Foreman ordered

"I'll have the same" Wilson smiled up at the waiter

"I'll have the T-Bone with chips instead of salad, medium rare" House ordered, once the waiter left the silence once again engulfed the table

"So are we just going to sit here?" Foreman asked

"No of course not, we're also going to eat" House replied

"Its just I've never seen a table so dead"

"Ok then, let's talk!" Cess exclaimed, "I think tonight a celebration should be in order"

"Why?" Cuddy asked

"You and Foreman of course!" the table chuckled but still raised their glasses and toasted the new couple.

MDMDMDMD

By this time the dinners had been served an eaten, cheers given to Cecilia for eating her entire meal; now came the part of the night that was causing Wilson to shake more…dessert.

"Would you like to try any of our dessert dishes?" the waiter asked the group

"Do you all want to share one?' Cameron asked the girls

"Yea, that one looks nice" Cess pointed at a strawberry and chocolate cheesecake with strawberries scattered across the chocolate fudge topping.

"Mmmm…yes that one!" Cuddy smiled brilliantly, Foreman wrapping his arm around her and placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"I'm guessing they are having the cheesecake" House smirked at the waiter, who left them in quiet chatter

"Um, which way to the toilets?" Wilson asked his shaking becoming worse, House pointed towards the kitchens, where Wilson scurried across to.

He stopped shy of the toilets, looking back House gave him a silent nod and captured the attention of the table while Wilson snuck into the kitchen, "Hello, I'm looking for the chef preparing the order for the PPTH table?"

A tall lanky man near the back raised his hand, ushering him over, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I need you to place this on the stem of one if the strawberries" Wilson produced the ring

"Wow, lucky girl" the chef glanced at the ring

"She doesn't know it yet, but yes. I need the waiter to place the cheesecake with the ring facing the woman in the pink dress" Wilson instructed as the chef carefully positioned the ring on the strawberry stem, adhering it with a dot of chocolate

"Waiter!" the chef called, "See this" he pointed to the ring, "Place it in front of the woman in pink" the waiter nodded, "Now if I were you, I'd hurry back"

The waiter waiting until he saw Wilson sit back down before producing the cake to the women, "Ladies, your cake is served"

All three oohed and ahhed over the delicate strawberries before Cecilia stiffened, "Um I think we got the wrong cake"

"Why?" Cameron asked ready to take a slice

"There's a ring on this strawberry" Cess exclaimed

"Nonsense" Cuddy snapped, "Oh my…" she stopped short upon seeing the dazzling ring hanging off the stem

Wilson began to redden; Cecilia was about to call for the waiter when he gabbed her hand, "I wouldn't do that"

"Why not? He gave us the wrong cake, some poor guy out there is about to propose to his love and we have the ring!' Cess exclaimed

"That poor guy is me Cecilia, I'm the one proposing…to you" he was barely able to release the last two words

Cess stopped dead, "Are you serious?"

Her question was answered when he got down on one knee in front of her, "Cecilia House, will you accept this broken mans heart and marry me?"

Cameron and Cuddy had tears streaming down their eyes, as did every other woman in the room, even the chef who had prepared the dessert was watching from the kitchen, "I…well…"

**A/N: Sorry ran out of time, have class in 15mins have to walk…I know I'm the devil! Will she say yes or no?**

**Fyre-Anjel**


	12. Julie, yes and cafeteria chatter

**A/N: This chapter has a bit of swearing, so forewarning, it's not that bad just Wilson yelling. F-A**

'**_Bring bring'_** "Oh give me a break!" Wilson scowled, "James Wilson, no I will not! Oh please, don't give me that shit! You knew full well what was happening tonight, you called me EARLIER!" Wilson's temper was rising, "I'm hanging up now, yes I am, bye"

Everyone's eyes were on him, "Julie" he huffed

Cess's eyes drooped, "She's still a part of your life isn't she?"

"We did only get divorced a few months ago" Wilson defended himself

"I can't marry you if she's going to be interrupting us all the time, I'm sorry" With that she ran outside, tears streaming behind her

"Damn it!" Wilson hit the table, **_'Bring bring'_** "Go away Julie! No I won't rethink it! You want to know something, I'm changing my number, I'm moving, and I'm changing my pager and everything! Why! You're asking why! We're divorced Julie! Yes Julie I signed the papers happily" Wilson began to walk outside, completely forgetting that Cecilia was out there; bursting through the doors he started really yelling.

"What do you want from me? Not good enough Julie! Why am I so angry? You just ruined something that I've wanted since I first became friends with Greg! No I'm not gay! I was PROPOSING! Yes to HER! Damn it Julie, damn YOU! Just LEAVE ME ALONE! It's over! I don't even know why you're so upset; it was over between us two years ago! What are you saying; you're the bloody one who decided the lawyer's secretary was good in bed! Look, don't call me again, I won't be at the house, I won't be at Greg's even! If you come to the hospital for anything but a medical issue, in which I'm certain that Princeton General will accept you; expect to be escorted from the premises! Goodbye Julie" Wilson turned his phone off and kicked the stairs in front of him, "Someone cut me some slack!"

"What about me?" Cess's voice was barely above a whisper

"Oh thank God you didn't leave" Wilson walked towards her

"Don't, not until you tell me one thing; is there anything between you two?"

"Did you hear anything I said?" Cess wouldn't budge, "No, there's nothing, absolutely and completely zilch! I would prefer it if there was two or three states between us, countries if I were possible! What I want, what I NEED is right in front of me" Wilson stepped closer, this time Cess bolted into his arms, "I need you Cess, I want you, I love you and I'd die without you"

"Yes" she whispered into his shoulder, "I love you so much, and for so long"

Wilson tilted her head up to face him, "Look, if things had been different with House and Stacey we would've been together already, I know that…but as luck would have it, things weren't and we didn't and he is now happier than I think even Stacey could make him. With that said, here you are, in my arms, where you should be!" Wilson smiled kissing her gently, before wrapping his arms around her to deepen the kiss.

"Take me home" Cess whispered between kisses, with one more look back at their friends and family, the two disappeared.

MDMDMDMD

"Where do you think they are?" Foreman asked

"Home, shagging their cute little butts off" House laughed

Cameron walked back in, "His car's gone and so is she"

"Ah I'm right, that just feels so wrong to be right" House sighed, "Check!"

MDMDMDMD

Back at Cess's apartment Wilson had her up against the inside of the front door, "I think we should move somewhere comfier" he slowly led her to her room, where he gently lowered her to the bed. He stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing, just admiring my fiancée" He smiled, slowly undoing her dress, leaving the light on.

"No, turn the lights off" Cess held his hands

"Why? You're still as beautiful as before" Wilson resumed unzipping her dress, letting it slip down to her waist, she had no bra on and he could see the scars from her illness. Lowering himself he gently kissed along every scar, leaning her back so he was straddling her, caressing her cheeks he looked up to see tears streaming from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy" she smiled capturing his mouth, those were the last words spoken that night.

MDMDMDMD

'**_Knock knock' _**Pause **_'Knock knock'_** Wilson stirred, feeling Cess clinging to him, releasing himself from her grasps he slipped out of bed, pulling on some boxers and making his way to the door, "Coming"

Opening it he was greeted by four cheery faces, "Go away" Wilson went to close the door, House's cane stopped him, "She's asleep so keep it down then"

"So I assume from your lack of clothing she eventually said yes last night?" House stated

"I assume from the fact that you're here at 9am that you slept with Cameron and she woke you up" Wilson countered

"Ah but Allison isn't your niece"

"Uncle Greg?" Cess stood at the corridor doorway in the shirt Wilson was wearing last night

"Cessy" House gave her a hug, "I see something bright and sparkly on your finger"

"Yep, did you bring coffee?" subject changed

He produced two cups from behind his back, "One for each of you"

MDMDMDMD

Four months had past, the news of Cuddy and Foreman's relationship had spread, no comments were made. Four months since Cecilia's life saving operation, and engagement and this is where we find three women sitting around a table in the hospital cafeteria laughing.

"He actually said that!" Cuddy burst, "I'm sorry but it's just so…not him!"

Cameron couldn't help but laugh, she was right, House asking for children wasn't him at all, and "The worst part is he wants them but won't propose!"

"Give him time" Cess chimed in, "He hasn't been this happy in years, he is probably still trying to figure out if you'll leave or not"

"True as that may be, I still love him for reason unbeknownst to even me! I just wish he could see that I'm not going anywhere" Cameron sighed, "So how's things with Wilson?"

"Good, he's more nervous about the wedding than I am!" Cess giggled, "I know it's this weekend, but still!"

"It is his fourth" Cuddy added

"It would've been his first had things with me and Stacey ended better" House stated joining the women

"What makes you say that?" Cuddy asked

"Oh come on, you weren't that stupid back then; he was smitten with her, always has been. After things fell through with Stacey and me and Cess moved away back to her mums, they just stopped everything! They wouldn't even write to each other"

"So he has always been in love with her?" Cuddy continued

"Yep, ever since Christmas freshmen year, brought him home to meet the family, and they just struck up a conversation"

"He kissed me under the mistletoe" Cess blushed

"Are you all enjoying this discussion about me?" Wilson smiled sitting next to Cess

"Greatly" Cess beamed

"House hasn't told you the story of your ring yet has he?"

"No, what's the story?"

"You'll find out on the weekend, it's part of my speech" Wilson smiled, "So I'm guessing you're waiting for me to pay?" Wilson looked at House

"You know me too well"

"Too late, we already brought" Cameron laughed, "One cold Reuben without pickles and a pie with crisps"

"So are we meeting after work for the last fittings or are they tomorrow?" Cuddy asked waving Foreman and Chase over

"Tonight, tomorrow's the Hen's night while they get the bucks night" Cess explained, "Only four more days"

"Yep, four more days" Wilson kissed her gently

**A/N: I'm going to skip writing about the Hen's night, since I've never been to one, I won't pretend to know what happens at one. The wedding is not the end…I hope!**

**Fyre-Anjel**


	13. 45 hours

Those four days were the longest in Wilson's life; never before had he drank so much in one night. "Greg this is entirely your fault" Wilson growled, opening his eyes with his fingers before placing two drops in each.

Blinking furiously his vision cleared revealing a smug House sipping on some coffee, "It's not that bad Jimmy" he laughed all too loudly, ""I've been worse and turned up for work"

"Yes but you've blocked yourself off from work while being there as well, me I've got a wedding in less that four hours and I'm feeling as though my head is about to explode!"

"Would you calm down, she won't know the difference by the time we're all done here" House smiled once again

"What do you mean by 'we're'?" Wilson asked grabbing a cup of coffee for himself, before House answered the knocking door.

"Ah you're all here" he smiled all too happy with himself

Wilson exited the kitchen groaning when the cheerful faces of Chase ad Foreman peered around the corner. "Well, he isn't as bad as I thought" Foreman smiled

"Get lost" Wilson sighed, "My head's pounding, I must be the only doctor alive that has no pain medication in his house, House give me some" Wilson's hand shot out from his side

House smirked, "I was waiting for the day you would join me on the dark side" he handed over one Vicoden.

Wilson popped the pill swallowing coffee with it, "Give me a few minutes" he sighed again sitting back onto the couch, "Ahhh"

The three remaining doctors watched in amusement as Wilson tried to pull it together after their bucks' night. Slowly but surely the headache left Wilson's head rendering him finally capable of some fluid movements.

"So, no more headache?" Chase asked slowly, Wilson shook his head. "Good your tux is in your room, the only one unaffected by last nights events. You get dressed, we will clean"

House tapped the floor, "Correction, you two clean I also have to get dressed" he smirked

"Anyone told you lately that smirking is unbecoming of you?" Foreman asked

"Why yes, they have actually, just makes me want to do it more often" he mocked before following Wilson to his bedroom.

MDMDMDMD

Across town there was a different scenario playing out, one which didn't involve a hung over nearly wed. Cecilia, Cameron, Cuddy and Cecilia's mother Catherine were sitting in a quiet diner enjoying breakfast.

"I still can't believe that in just over five hours my little girl is getting married" Catherine cooed

"Mum please, Uncle Greg has been bad enough" Cecilia sighed, "I know it's a big deal and Grandma and Grandpa will be in town shortly, but still can't we just enjoy my last breakfast before I'm married without actually mentioning the wedding?"

"Alright, alright, at least you're in better health than a few months ago" Catherine smiled, "How are things with you and my brother by the way?"

Cameron smiled softly, "Things are going…well" she began, "I don't know really, with everything happening about the wedding and all the pressure on James and Cecilia we really haven't had a chance to discuss where we want this to go. I don't think he's the settle down type"

"You're there. He never was one for settling down for too long, I think the only thing he has been able to stick around with long enough is the hospital and James, and I don't think they are exclusively separate, as long as James is working there, he will work there" Catherine explained, "He is however, keen on you for some reason"

"I don't know we all thought Lisa and he had something going on, but it all turned out to be rumors spread by James as payback" Cameron laughed, "I guess persistence and having an ally in the family really pays off"

"He didn't know what hit him when Allison walked into his office" Cuddy laughed, "I swear he couldn't take his eyes off her for her entire first week!"

"You're lying! He barely said two words to me if it wasn't differential diagnosis and even then it was rare because we had no cases" Cameron replied.

"My point exactly, you had him stunned" Cuddy smiled

"You're a gorgeous woman Allison, you probably just had him wondering why you became a doctor" Catherine smiled warmly, "He sees the world in black, white and grey and you miss are grey to him. A gorgeous woman doesn't just choose to become a doctor, there is always a reason"

"Wow, I can see the family resemblance!" Cameron laughed, "But we're here for Cecilia"

"To Cecilia" the woman rose their glasses before toasting Cess.

"Aw, thanks girls…and thank you for coming down mum" she hugged her mum, looking at her watch she went white, "I'm getting married in 4.5hours…we need to get to the hair dressers!"

The woman flurried around, Catherine paid for the breakfast while the remaining three gathered the small gifts they had brought for Cecilia and the ones from her to them.

**A/N: Ok I know it's terribly short and not too much information, but I've decided last minute to do a four part to the wedding, the morning, the build up, the actual wedding and then the reception. Or do you think I should have the wedding and the reception together? Give me feedback…tell me if it's crap and what to change and I'll see what I can do, or just give me opinions on the three or four part…**

Muahsio

Fyre-Anjel

P.S. Thank you for being patient! 


	14. He Missed The Suit

Cameron, Cuddy, Cecelia and Catherine sat in the hairdressers, their hair was almost done, their nails while they were waiting. All that was left now was putting the dresses on and having their make up done. The woman of this wedding seemed to be more organised then that of their male counterparts. Who were on the other side of town watching a re-run of General Hospital.

"He honestly isn't going to stick that…oh that is disturbing" Foreman muttered watching the screen, the bedroom door opened and out stepped House and Wilson arguing.

"I am not asking her to marry me on your wedding day!"

"Then when?"

"Tomorrow, or next week, but not today, today is about you…did that just come out of my mouth?"

"No, I think we're hallucinating!" Wilson laughed, "Seriously though, you either ask her or you will loose the best thing that has ever happened to you. You don't have to marry straight away, but it would be nice knowing your thinking about settling down. Think of all the nurses that might just go into cardiac arrest just hearing that you were thinking of marriage?"

"Good point!" House faced the two doctors still undressed, "How do we look?"

"Oh um…spin around" Chase muttered eyes still glued to the screen, "Oh no not again"

"Yes again and then he sticks it…"House lent close to Chase and whispered the last part causing the Australian to shudder. "Now how do we look"

"Wilson looks like his about to be sick" Foreman noticed before grabbing a bucket and a towel, barley making it to Wilson before he chucked his breakfast. "Bright side, he missed the suit"

"Yea bright side, what's the down side Doctor?" House scowled

"He needs an IV drip, he drank way too much last night" Foreman muttered, "Come on help me!"

"What am I supposed to do? Open the doors" House mocked

"It would help, now move it, Chase get up and help you little lazy twerp" Foreman muttered, Wilson was beginning to get heavy.

"Where are we going? I feel fine" Wilson mumbled

"See now we can just stay, the brilliant oncologist has decided so" House stopped, "Does he really need the IV or can we go with a sports drink?" House was not in the mood.

"Yea sports drink should do it, he just needs to replenish his minerals" Foreman shuffled Wilson to the couch while House crossed to the fridge, opening the door, "Got any preferences?"

"Just grab one would you" Foreman sighed, "Chase and I need to get ready" With that Foreman and Chase disappeared into House's room to get showered and changed.

"Drank too much Jimmy" House handed him the sports drink, "Nearly ruined that expensive tux of yours" House smirked.

Wilson quietly sipped the drink, "I don't think I can do this House, she deserves so much more than what I'm offering"

"Are you kidding? The kid has had her heart set on you since the first Christmas you came to my place. For her you are everything she wants and needs" House could not believe the words coming out of his mouth, "I seriously need to get some sarcastic mocking in today or I'm going to go soft"

"You started going soft when you met a certain brunette Immunologist" Wilson replied, being in his state he was more daring with his comments.

"Touché" House replied, "You really think I should propose?"

"If you don't then there is something seriously wrong with your head" Foreman replied leaving House's bedroom, "Chase takes forever in the bathroom"

"Hurry up Wombat we have to head off soon!" House called, a muffled reply was all they got.

They waited another ten minutes for Chase to emerge from the shower when it didn't happen House gave up, "That's it, my shower, my water" he mumbled walking towards the kitchen sink, "Five, four, three, two, one!" He turned on the hot water and left it running.

A screech hit their ears a minute later, before House turned off his tap, "That will teach you for using up all my water" he continued to mumble taking his seat again.

Chase joined them a few minutes later and the four men set off for the wedding. Forty-Five minutes remained.

MDMDMDMDMD

Cecilia sat in the car, she was taking a few deep breaths, "I've wanted this, my whole life! Why am I clamming up now?"

"Because you are getting everything you want?" Cuddy offered

"She's right, you are getting everything you've wanted for a long time" Cameron smiled.

"He will propose Ally, I know he will" Cecilia smiled at her friend

"I don't care if he doesn't, today is about you, and now are you ready of do we need to circle again?" Cameron replied

"Circle again please" Cecilia whimpered, still trying to gain some normalcy in her breathing.

Four females told the drive to do another lap, while the groom stood at the alter becoming a nervous wreck.

**Sorry, taking so long. The next chapter is the wedding!**

Fyre-Anjel


End file.
